Saint Seiya Zero
by WSS Kanon Lider
Summary: Uma nova verrsão para a origem dos cavaleiros de Athena.
1. Saint Seiya Zero Cap1

_**Saint Seiya Zero **_

**Guerra ao Nascer **

Zeus , deus dos deuses , senhor do Olímpo , famoso por ser o único filho de Cronos que não foi engolido pelo próprio pai . Além de fugir da ira de seu pai conseguiu destroná-lo tomando seu lugar no Olímpo, também fez com que Cronos vomitasse seus irmãos. Zeus também era famoso pelas suas amantes que eram muitas, porém casou-se com sua irmã Hera, que com ciúmes dele perseguia seus filhos bastardos e suas amantes, e os destruíam, pois ela era a deusa da fidelidade e abominava a traição. Após ter fortes dores de cabeça, Zeus pede a seu filho Hefestos, deus vulcão e também ferreiro, que parta sua cabeça com um machado. Hefestos filho de Zeus e de Hera, e rejeitado por Hera sua mãe por ser feio e deformado, ela o odeia, não suportando sua presença no Olímpo expulsa-o . Hefestos desfere o golpe certeiro em Zeus rachando sua cabeça, uma mulher de beleza incalculável, cheia de armas e usando uma armadura dourada que recobre todo seu corpo, salta da cabeça de Zeus dando seu grito de guerra, assim nasce Athena, seus cabelos eram compridos e sedosos, seus olhos dois sóis azulados, sua pele branca e delicada juntamente com seu corpo torneado a tornara uma deusa de beleza juvenil da qual já mencionei. Orgulhoso pela filha Athena, deusa da guerra, estratégia e da justiça, Zeus se dedica totalmente a ela, não dando atenção aos seus afazeres como deus do Olímpo.

A felicidade, a paz e a altiveza de Zeus foram tão grandiosos que não poderia durar muito, num de seus passeios rotineiros pelo Olímpo estava a mostrar todo o local para Athena. O Olímpo era um lugar magnífico, tinha árvores de folhas coloridas, algumas rosadas outras amarelas entre rochas e outras infindáveis cores, todas formando um jardim maravilhoso, as folhas ao se juntarem na grama verdejante e baixa, formavam uma imagem hipnótica de um imenso mosaico, como os vitrais de alguma catedral. Também tinha praças com chafarizes dourados com anjos esguichando água pela boca, anjos também dourados num imenso circulo de mármore branco, assim como também os passeios da praça . Em volta da praça continham lagos cristalinos e calmos. Mais além destes haviam templos magníficos de mármore de cor marfim detalhados, as colunas eram torneadas em formas ovais e redondas , cheios de curvas eram tambem os telhados , estes templos são morada dos deuses habitantes do Olímpo.

Athena ouvia atenta e alegre seu pai, ela o amava e sentia-se além de feliz, segura ao lado de seu pai. Ambos estavam a tecer o futuro da terra e dos homens em suas teias divinas . Ela ao escutar-lhe fazia votos a si mesma de ser mais sabia que o pai, de fato seria. Estavam num ritmo alegre e descontraído, mas de súbito Athena tomou-se de seriedade , seu semblante caíra e seu rosto tomara um ar de preocupação.

Pai, posso lhe pedir um favor? - Athena numa voz lamentosa como se lembrasse de algo triste e melancólico que teve medo de desagradar a vontade de seu pai.

Sim, minha filha - Zeus de súbito para e olha no rosto amargo de sua filha amada, sua voz mal sai de tão preocupado e nervoso que se encontrava, não imaginava algo de tão grave que poderia transformar uma deusa tão doce como Athena sua filha , daquela maneira. Algo lhe perturba minha filha?

Ela caminha de cabeça baixa. Gostaria que o senhor, se pudesse e se for de seu agrado também , gostaria que o senhor proibisse minha mão em casamento a qualquer que seja , como Ártemis, não quero me casar - Zeus espantado com o que ouvira fica por alguns minutos sem reação , abaixa sua cabeça e fica a olhar o as flores multicoloridas que caem sobre as pedras de mármore branco dos passeios Mas minha filha por que esse pedido? Há algum problema em se casar? Embora respeite e esteja disposto a cumprir seu desejo não vejo razão para tal pedido - ele diz suas palavras calmamente olhando o horizonte olímpico.

Meu pai, não quero me sujeitar a homem algum, não quero ser controlada nem manipulada por sentimentos e ordens masculinas, gostaria de ser livre e viver ao seu lado, e assim fazendo justiça com sabedoria sob a terra, sem interferência de qualquer que seja. - Athena, nervosa e preocupada, temendo a forma com que seu pai encararia tudo aquilo estava a enrolar a bainha de seu vestido nos dedos freneticamente Seja como você quiser minha filha , não a forçarei a casar-se contra sua vontade , alem do que a causa é justa - ela não conterá de felicidade e se lançara aos braços de seu pai abraçando-o Obrigada papai, muito obrigada - retribuindo o abraço de sua filha e contagiado pela felicidade dela começa a girá-la no ar . Hera os observa enciumada mas nada faz apenas os olha a distancia . Hera gosta de Athena e sente alegria com ela também, costuma dizer que Athena surgiu da parte ajuizada da cabeça de Zeus, dizia também que esperava que Athena não tenha tirado esse todo "bom censo" de Zeus pois era o único que tinha e não saberia o que seria dele sem ele, já que com ele estava sendo difícil .

A alegria de ambos é interrompida com um tremor de terra no Olímpo. Vários estrondos seguidos de gritos agonizantes ecoaram , alguns saíram de onde estavam, procurando de onde viera tal terremoto ou apenas saber o que estava acontecendo. A duvida durou pouco. Algumas ninfas que estavam passeando nos limites do Olímpo vieram correndo e anunciaram que estavam sendo atacados por coisas monstruosas, porém elas não sabiam e não conseguiam explicar claramente, pois estavam assustadas e ofegantes demais para conseguir ao menos ficarem de pé.

O que foi isso papai? - Athena questiona Zeus. Preocupado como o acontecimento inesperado e impossível de se acontecer ali, imagina milhões de possíveis coisas a terem acontecido. Vá para o santuário e fique por lá até eu voltar com mais noticias, esta bem minha filha?- ele a segurava pelos ombros, olhando em seus olhos sorrindo, tentando fazer com que ela pense estar sendo um dia normal e rotineiro no Olímpo, já que ela não o conhece bem ainda por ser nova no local Esta bem , mas não demore por favor , você me promete?- ele beija ambas as mãos de sua filha e balança a cabeça assentindo, ele a observa ate ver que já esta num local seguro então vai ver o que acontecera, outro tremor, e mais outro, estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes. Zeus furioso com os ataques enfim chega ao local onde se ouviu o ultimo estrondo, ele olha para a terra e vê 12 gigantes . Eles eram muito altos cerca de três metros, também usavam armaduras brancas com bordas coloridas , eram diferentes uns dos outros embora as armaduras fossem idênticas mudando apenas a cores das bordas, seus corpos estavam como que em chamas e Zeus percebeu que portavam o força do universo dentro de si. Seus corpos como que em chamas pelo denominado cosmos, eles davam socos no ar de cada golpe uma esfera de plasma se desprendiam de seus punhos , ao atingirem o solo do Olímpo causavam os tremores .

Quem são vocês e como ousam investir vossa ira contra o solo sagrado não sabem que este e o Olímpo, lar dos deuses?- com ar severo e nervoso com tal afronta Zeus cospe suas palavras aos agressores que ao verem contem seus ataques, e ficam em silencio, Zeus estranha a atitude mais nada diz .

Somos os doze gigantes filhos de Gaia e Tártaro queremos que nos entreguem o tal Zeus , ou destruiremos todo esse lugar e todos os que estiverem nele .

Gaia ? Você disse filho de Gaia e Tártaro ? - surpreso com a declaração feita pelos soldados da terra e atento ao dialogo com os bárbaros, ele não percebe a presença de um ser que invade o Olímpo e se aproxima cauteloso pelas suas costas Eu sou Zeus e porque me procuram?.

Um dos gigantes que usava uma armadura de bordas verdes se aproximou tomando a frente Zeus queremos seu trono e sua cabeça como prêmio e troféu a voz desse gigante era rouca e sonora , a força era indescritível e aparentemente infinita porem não se assemelhavam a um deus , muito menos a Zeus , o que os dava força a eles era um décimo terceiro filho de Gaia e Tártaro , seu nome era Tifão .

Era forte como ou mais que Zeus , que ate então não tinha sentido sua presença . Tifão usava uma armadura negra cobrindo todo seu corpo, sua armadura se assemelhava a de Hades, deus dos mortos, porém tinha detalhes dourados e ornamentos prateados enfeitando o fundo negro, seus cabelos dourados atingiam o centro das coxas. Ele viera sorrateiramente por traz de Zeus , e com um golpe na nuca derrubou o deus do Olímpo . Caído entre os gigantes desacordado ia ser decapitado por um deles , este usava detalhes azuis na armadura porem foi impedido por um outro com detalhes marrons .

Seu tolo o que pensa que esta fazendo? Nossa mãe ordenou que não o matássemos e sim que sofresse humilhação, o primeiro hesitante conteve seu golpe . Zeus então foi seqüestrado pelos gigantes , pois sabiam que se matassem Zeus conseguiriam assumir o trono da mesma forma porem se arriscariam mais, e uma leve hipótese de que eles poderiam fracassar ao se confrontarem contra Poseidon e seus generais marinas, e Hades deus dos mortos e seus espectros terríveis. Se o mantivessem vivo conseguiriam persuadir seus irmãos e os prenderia da mesma forma que o fizeram com Zeus . Tifão arrancou os tendões de Zeus e os guardou em um lugar seguro, impedindo a fuga ou a rebelião deste .

Tifão diferente de seus irmãos , os doze gigantes e os doze Titãs, ele era o mais forte de todos os 24 filhos de Gaia, tanto da parte de Urano com da parte de Tártaro . Os doze titãs agora mortos só restavam as armaduras feitas com o sangue de cada um deles . Ele tinha que proteger tais armaduras para que nunca saiam de onde estão, o rochedo de Seleta. Ele estava planejando uma forma de tornar os doze gigantes seus irmãos, em seus escravos, ele teria poder suficiente para isso, mas se enfrenta-se pelo menos três de cada vez não os doze ao mesmo tempo. Tifão estava a procura de uma erva que os tornariam fracos, e assim ele reinaria sobre seus irmãos .

Athena ao receber o recado de Apollo o deus Sol, que seu pai havia sido seqüestrado, sofreu e chorou por três dias, enfurecida com a atitude dos deuses olímpicos, que abandonaram o Olímpo após o ataque bárbaro, ela decide, sem a ajuda de nenhum dos tios e outros deuses trazer seu pai de volta. Ela fica a pensar em como o faria tal façanha, angustiada por não saber o que fazer ela procura Prometeus, o oráculo e pede conselhos. Ele diz apenas para ela não retornar ao Olímpo, pois já não e mais o lugar dos deuses e sim dos gigantes que estavam reformando o local. Athena entristecida com tanta brutalidade chora e se ajoelha no solo grego. Ela caminha ate o santuário que seu pai tinha feito especialmente para ela. O santuário era formado por escadarias enormes e com templos no topo de cada escadaria, e para se chegar ao segundo templo teria que atravessar o primeiro e assim ate o décimo segundo templo, onde tinham mais uma escadaria que dava para o ultimo templo onde seria o local de repouso do Deus daquele santuário. Athena começa a subir as escadarias, a imagem de seu pai e nítida em sua mente e a cada templo ela derrama uma lagrima. Lagrima que enfeitiçaria o santuário com o poder dela, no qual tornaria única a forma de chegada ao topo do santuário, destruindo cada atalho. Os templos eram antigos apesar da época, tinha colunas gigantescas e telhados feitos de mármore. Na entrada de cada templo, exatamente no telhado, tinha um símbolo zodiacal que pelo efeito do tempo já estavam gastos e carcomidos.

Enfim ela chega ao topo do santuário e atravessa o ultimo templo, que era exatamente como os outros porem mais luxuoso, tinham carpetes e cortinas, e um trono no fim do corredor, também tinha castiçais dourados e candelabros sem velas, que eram substituídas pelo fogo do cosmos do deus daquele santuário, ascenderam-se com a presença de Athena, que caminhava já com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Assim que ela chegou ao extremo do salão subiu um lance que tinha atrás das cortinas que ficava atrás do trono, olhou a lua que brilhava muito e se chocou ao ver uma estatua dela que seu pai mandara fazer justamente para ela.

Nos pés da estatua ela desaba em choro, passando a noite em lágrimas , adormecera já tarde. Acordada pelo sol que arde sua face, ela desperta nos pés de sua estatua, inconsciente começa a se lembrar do dia anterior e de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Então ela ajoelha-se aos pés da estatua, unindo as palmas das mãos fazendo um pedido aos deuses restantes que salvassem seu pai. Ela novamente desata a chorar , suas lágrimas caem nos pés rochosos da estatua que começa a tremer. Athena espantada se afasta e vê a estatua pequena que esta na palma da mão da outra estatua maior abrir os braços. A estatua grande derrama uma lágrima que cai pesada na cabeça de Athena.

Doze luzes douradas saem do escudo na mão direita da estatua caindo como relâmpagos nos doze templos. Ela sente doze cosmos muito fortes e de súbito doze relâmpagos saem das doze casas e desaparecem no vácuo, como que fossem percorrer o mundo.

Athena por fim começa a sorrir e entende a vontade de seu pai e a intenção dele ao edificar aquele santuário.

Meu pai não descansarei enquanto não o libertar, e agradeço pelo sinal, creio que agora só me resta esperar meus ajudantes e meus já amados guerreiros.

Fim do primeiro ato


	2. Saint Seiya Zero Cap2

Saint Seiya Zero

_**Dia de Honra **_

Este e o novo mundo, uma nova terra, um novo lar para os humanos normais. Após a queda de Zeus, e a fuga dos deuses do Olímpo para o Egito em formas de animais silvestres, os doze gigantes dominaram a terra deixando o Olímpo aos domínios de Tifão, este reconstruiu todo o local deixando-o mais celeste e divino, também levou para o Olímpo Equidna sua esposa , esta era bela como as Musas, era atraente em seus traços finos e leves, os cabelos num tom azulado e comprido lhe caiam sobre as costas em forma reta, os fios mais pareciam teias de aranhas divinas , pois eram finos e brilhavam muito ao sol, o corpo torneado estava coberto por um vestido de seda fino, que acentuava mais suas curvas. Ela amava Tifão de forma única, da mesma forma que ele a amava, sentiam-se um único ser, eram capaz de decifrar um sorriso ou um olhar triste ou alegre. Tifão estava apreensivo com sua esposa, pois essa estava muito doente, sentia-se fraca, algumas vezes ele a pegou vomitando sangue, muito preocupado com o estado de sua esposa Tifão chamou Asclépio, o deus medico, este fez seu diagnostico, porem não sabia do que se tratava.

Os ares do Olímpo a farão bem senhor, porém ela não poderá engravidar jamais, não nesta situação... - disse o medico a Tifão, que ficou abatido com o diagnóstico.

Ela não pode morrer já que é uma deusa, porém seus filhos já não digo o mesmo , creio eu que ela sofrera o toque da morte a cada parto , ela sofrera como as almas condenadas do reino de Hades, eu recomendaria poupá-la desse sofrimento, isso e apenas uma recomendação, agora cabe a ambos decidirem sobre o que querem, devo me retirar senhor ainda tenho muitos trabalhos a fazer - assim terminou Asclépio antes de sair.

Tifão acatou aos conselhos de Asclépio, e juntamente com sua esposa, decidiram não ter filhos, caso mudassem de idéia adotariam um. Quanto ao Olímpo, Tifão era um sujeito de bom gosto, preservou os jardins edificando outros suspensos. Os templos foram reformados, agora eles possuem uma melhor aparência, tomou formas modernas, algo que ficou chamativo foram os quatro cantos do telhado, pois possuíam estatuas de anjos de asas abertas com as mãos fechadas como se semeassem algo, representando nova era e liberdade.

Violência, guerra e muitas outras atrocidades, assim e nosso novo lar, assim é a nova aparência da Terra. Um mundo sem justiça ou paz, famílias morrendo de fome ou por uma lamina de espada mal afiada ou realmente cega para justiça. Hoje o chefe de família não pode mais confiar em receber um bom dote pela mão de suas filhas, pois essas sofrem barbaridades nas mãos dos guerreiros servidores dos gigantes, estes invadem aldeias causando todos os tipos de crueldades.

O mundo foi dividido em doze partes, a cada parte um dos gigantes era rei. Tudo a principio estava dando muito bem, porém alguns dos gigantes ficaram com partes mais favoráveis ao comercio e outros ao plantio, outros a criação de animais estes eram os que estavam melhores. Tudo seria perfeito se a terra fosse igualmente fértil e produtiva, mas os que tiveram suas partes resumidas a rochas, areia, gelo ou lamaçais estavam a cada dia perdendo mais de seu grande prestigio como deuses, os povos dessa região eram maltratados e escravizados, isso não muda nos outros reinos, porém o caso destes eram mais critico, pois também sofriam fome e tinham que guerrear entre si pela sobrevivência.

Falaremos do reino do Gigante Verde. Tem esse nome devido aos ornamentos de sua armadura que são verdes. Era um rei mal e violento, igualmente como os outros gigantes. Seu reino era fértil e produtivo o comercio ia de vento em popa, ele tomara varias cidades como reino, mas todas mudaram seus nomes para Área Verde, isso identificava o gigante que ali reinava e governava, e as fronteiras desse reino. Tinha feito ou ordenado várias chacinas em seu reino, dizia ele como justificativa estar se livrando de traidores ou rebeldes, que futuramente poderiam lhe causar preocupações desnecessárias, mas todos seus criados e os que estavam mais próximos a ele sabiam que era por prazer não por necessidade. Possuía um enorme castelo repleto de jóias, assim como também escravos a seu poder, serviçais que eram suas mulheres, tinha uma por noite, isso era em todos os castelos dos gigantes Bárbaros, como ficaram conhecidos. Assim se resume a Área Verde.

Van seu imprestável ande logo com essa lenha, meus fregueses não esperam, traga logo isso tenho que ganhar o seu sustento seu bastardo.

Van acabava de se levantar de um tombo quando ouvira seu tio Vargas lhe gritar, seu coração lhe parecia sair pela boca, pois estava também a fugir de alguns garotos de rua, seus perseguidores. Van era um moço, de dezesseis anos, sua estatura media e seu físico franzino faziam de sua aparência algo infantil . Tinha cabelos longos e roxos, que eram chamativos para aquela época, era belo e educado, seus olhos de uma cor amarelada, eram serenos e traziam esperança para quem os olhavam diretamente. Van era admirado e amado por muitas pessoas da vila, sua educação e inteligência cativavam a todos, pois este tinha o dom da presença, o ambiente sempre fica mais alegre com ele por perto, ele dava a atenção mais do que necessária a todos e também por isso o amavam. O fato de muitas pessoas o amarem, também trazia ódio pelos filhos destes, que sentiam ciúmes de Van, e não suportavam seus pais dizendo que deveriam se portar como aquele garoto de hábitos excelentes.

Van era filho de ferreiro, seus pais faleceram sem que os conhece-se. Foi criado pelo tio a quem chamava de pai, senhor severo e rígido com ele, Vargas odiava Van, pois este era filho de seu irmão com sua amada Natalia. Van era filho de Van e Natalia, herdou do pai esse nome em homenagem, pois falecera em combate quatro meses antes deste nascer. Van, seu pai, estava além de feliz ansioso para receber a criança, que em breve seria alvo de carinho e amor por parte dele, porém o destino não o fez receber essa dádiva. Sua mãe soube pela parteira que faleceria após o parto, ela então manda chamar Vargas seu cunhado e também amante, pedindo para que ele cuide de Van. Vargas atende o ultimo pedido de Natalia, porém ele passa a odiar Van por ter matado a mãe e sua amante. Movido de raiva, ele se vinga de Van a cada dia dando-lhe serviços braçais de homens e não jovens.

Van levanta-se, rápido pegando o feixe de lenha pesada, que caíra sobre ele causando vários ferimentos em suas costas, quando preparou-se para correr, um garoto com o dobro de sua altura lhe apareceu na frente lhe impedindo passagem, fez menção de voltar mas foi impedido por outros dois garotos, aos poucos ele estava cercado por sete garotos de rua, todos com paus ou pedras nas mãos.

Ora o que temos aqui, Van o Bastardo. - nesse momento todos riram enquanto o primeiro garoto que surgira, lhe provocava Vamos me de a lenha e te deixaremos em paz.

Não!!! - Van, pretendendo lutar pela lenha de muitos sacrifícios que passou a manhã inteira a recolher da floresta próxima, joga a lenha no chão fechando os punhos. Ele não pretende apenas defender a lenha e sim provar que ele não e tão fraco quanto aparenta ser.

Esta corajoso hoje Van, o que ouve? Viu os joelhos de Safira pela manhã é? - todos presentes riram, pois sabiam que Van era apaixonado pela Safira.

Sai da frente ou eu... - ele serrou os punhos, furioso com o fato de terem brincado com seus sentimentos ele corre em direção ao provocador.

Ou eu o que bastardo?! - um dos garotos que estava a suas costas com um bastão na mão, deu-lhe um golpe na cabeça fazendo-o cair sem forças e quase sem vida, só lhe restou tempo para proteger o rosto dos golpes que vieram a seguir. Sangrando sem forças de chorar e mal respirando, Van ficou imóvel no chão caído, quando ouviu um grito de terror, com medo ele espremeu os olhos, abriu novamente quando sentiu que algo pesado caindo a sua frente jogando poeira em seu rosto, identifica o corpo do que lhe desferira a paulada caído inerte ao chão, espantado olhou para os seus agressores, que também não viram nada.

Quem fez isso? - um dos garotos tomou a frente e arremessou uma pedra pesada contra Van Não importa, você ira pagar por isso! - Van surpreso com tudo, não se moveu apenas fechou os olhos para receber a pedrada, que não sentiu, ao abrir os olhos ele se deparou com um garoto alto, com os cabelos negros ate o centro das costas, segurando a pedra com apenas uma mão, em suas costas havia uma espada com bainha dourada e braço trabalhado em ouro cravejada de diamantes, a lamina de ouro puro.

Este começa a rir com o canto dos lábios de olhos fechados, ao abrir os olhos ele se vira para Van.

Tudo bem cavaleiro? - Van não conseguindo falar sentindo as dores dos golpes, balança a cabeça com certa dificuldade dizendo que sim, ele volta seu rosto para frente, seus olhos são como o de um de caçador farejando a caça Sete contra um e injusto ele vira o rosto olhando para o garoto desmaiado, em seguida para os lados onde aos poucos começam aparecer curiosos Bom agora são seis, porém eu lutarei pelo garoto e com um dedo ele chama seus agora inimigos , ele tinha de dezenove a vinte anos, era tranqüilo na fala porém agressivo nos gestos e golpes que vieram a seguir quem será o primeiro? .

Você esta armado relutou um dos agressores, usando a espada do forasteiro como desculpa para não lutarem, porém este passou a mão sobre o ombro e com um movimento retirou a espada da bainha e entregando-a para Van.

Pronto? - eles se prepararam para atacar mas o cavaleiro fez um sinal com a mão para que parassem, eles obedeceram ao sinal Vocês estão armados, isso é justo mas não honesto - ele olhou dentro dos olhos de seus agora inimigos, e vendo que as pedras e paus os encorajava, sentiu alegria e previu um bom combate Que seja, venham seus covardes.

O cavaleiro estava cercado de todos os lados, ao dizer suas ultimas palavras uma chuva de pedras foi a seu encontro, este salto para trás de si, algumas das pedras atiradas contra ele, atravessaram o espaço, atingindo alguns distraídos que estavam do outro lado, também jogando pedras. Após cair no chão nas costas de um dos garotos, ele golpeou seu pescoço fazendo-o desmaiar, segurando o corpo desfalecido, usou-o como escudo das próximas pedras que lançaram nele, assim que as pedras deram uma pequena trégua ele girou o garoto em mãos lançando-o sobre dois outros garotos, em seguida saltou chutando o rosto do próximo, que caiu com a boca dormente e ensangüentada, caindo no chão ainda conseguiu chutar outro garoto que estava próximo derrubando-o, o ultimo que não fora atacado, ajudou os outros dois primeiros a se levantarem, o cavaleiro já estava fora de si , não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo, correu e saltou, chutando a cabeça do ileso, ao receber a pancada, caiu com o rosto no chão, ele rapidamente correu a Van que assistia tudo com espanto e horror, tomando a espada de sua mão, ninguém sabe explicar o que ouve, com a espada em punhos pronta a partir a cabeça de um dos garotos , ele parou segurando-a no ar por algum tempo, caindo de joelhos em seguida, com um grito abaixou a espada, que brilhava ao sol, todos os que assistiam correram para suas casas, dizendo que aquele era o demônio em pessoa. Agora era hora de Van ajudá-lo, pois os guardas do rei estavam se aproximando rápido. Van correu até ele pegando-o pelo braço e jogando-o sobre os ombros , correu para a floresta que estava próxima, foi direto ao seu esconderijo, onde ninguém nunca os acharia.

Quem e você? Não me parece ser dessa região? - disse Van. após ter visto os guardas sumirem entre as casas da vila, desistindo da busca.

Porque você com tanta força pode apanhar daqueles frangotes? - ele de súbito coloca as mãos na cabeça saltando um gemido .

Você esta bem?

É passageiro. - diz ele olhando Van Itamuz é meu nome, sou fugitivo da Área Roxa, estou a procura de meu irmão gêmeo Itamar você o viu?

Não vi ninguém parecido com você, nem mesmo com este nome, e lhe garanto que por aqui ele não passou. - ele estende a mão para Itamuz. meu nome e Van, não sou fã de lutas por isso não reagi, porque me acha forte?

Itamuz aperta a mão de van amigavelmente. Você é bondoso e caridoso, seu ponto fraco e forte ao mesmo tempo e Safira, ela te ama, você e órfão de pai e mãe e é cuidado pelo seu tio, pessoa que tem seu carinho apesar de te torturar, Dora é como uma mãe para você e maior sacrifício você faria por ela do que pela filha - Itamuz solta outro gemido, com os olhos vidrados ele solta a mão de Van. Espantado com o que ele disse, já que ele não o conhece, muito menos a vida que ele leva, Van se afasta assustado, mas logo se aproxima novamente, vendo a dor que seu novo amigo estava a sentir.

O que você tem? E como sabe de tudo isso?

Porque é verdade . Bom, tenho que ir, Van. Espero revê-lo algum dia. - Itamuz pega sua espada e começa a caminhar pela floresta, e com um salto ele desaparece. Van o observa até que este suma entre as árvores, e numa voz baixa inaudível ele diz:

Itamuz espero que encontre seu irmão, e também almejo revê-lo, e obrigado pelo que fez, fico muito grato e te devendo uma. Van volta para casa, machucado e sem a lenha já tarde.

Vargas esperava Van na porta de casa, este ao vê-lo vai até ele parando a sua frente, Safira surge logo atrás do pai numa figura tímida. Safira tem quinze anos, um ano mais nova que Van. Ela é uma garota de boa aparência e bons vestidos, assim como também bons costumes, ela possui olhos azuis, longos e sedosos cabelos loiros, sua face e jovem e bela, ela e a garota mais famosa do vilarejo, o que mais encanta os garotos daquele lugar e sua beleza simples e modesta, por amar Van e saber do ódio que seu pai tem por ele, Safira o mantém afastado, apesar de também o amar profundamente em silencio. Onde você esteve toda à tarde? Onde ficou ate agora seu bastardo? Eu cuido de você, portanto você me deve satisfações não acha?

Sim senhor - Van diz num tom humilde a acanhado, recebendo um tapa no rosto que o faz cair.

Ainda me responde, garoto mal criado? Deveria te fazer dormir na floresta seu bastardo, agora vá, saia da minha frente antes que me arrependa! - apontava ele para o celeiro, Safira cobre os olhos com as mãos antes de ver o tapa atingir Van vá dormir bastardo, e você Safira minha filha, o que esta fazendo aqui? Entre princesa esta frio aqui fora, vai pegar um resfriado, vamos! - ela olha Van, que se levanta com dificuldades, pois ainda estava muito ferido pela surra que levou de tarde, ele consegue ainda ver o rosto de Safira, que entra batendo a porta para agradar ao pai.

Van em mais uma de suas noites cansativas e dolorosas, caminha pela escuridão até o celeiro onde dorme. Ao se jogar na cama ouve passos subindo as escadas. Antecipa-se para ver de quem se trata, se deparando com Dora, que como sempre esta linda em seu vestido de linho de alguma cor clara, não reconhece a cor pois a lua esta fraca e a tocha tinge seu rosto e seu vestido de amarelo.

Van, esta ai?- algo na voz dela doma o pobre coração maltratado de Van, fazendo-o uma pessoa feliz, tinha um tom confortável que o fazia esquecer de sua vida sofrida.

Ela o encontra deitado em sua cama de palha Não me ouve chamar Van? - ele tenta se sentar rápido, tentando disfarçar um bem estar, para que não preocupe Dora, porém sente um pontada e solta um gemido fraco.

Desculpe não ouvi a senhora me chamar.

Não ouviu ou não conseguiu responder? - ela se senta ao lado dele colocando a tocha próxima, e com faixas lhe faz vários curativos, ele a olha e sente um aperto no peito ao lembrar de sua mãe e como ela seria para ele, uma lágrima desprende-se de seus olhos caindo nas mãos sofridas de Dora, que terminava de fazer os últimos curativos. Van? Esta chorando? - ela ergue o rosto cabisbaixo dele com os dedos. O que ouve?

Lembrei de minha mãe .

Isso te faz chorar?

Como ela era?

Dora abraça Van, colocando sua mão na cabeça dele, este começa a chorar silenciosamente como uma criança. Ela era linda e apesar de não ter podido lhe ver te amava muito.

Ela era como a senhora?

Não, era bem melhor que eu! - Dora sorri Agora durma. Ela beija sua testa e começa a descer as escadas, Van deita-se olhando para a Lua que esta cheia.

Novamente a cuidar do bastardo Dora? Quantas vezes tenho que te proibir de cuidar desse delinqüente? - Vargas gritava com Dora. Este a esperava sair do celeiro.

Ele estava muito ferido .

Que deixe morrer, será uma boca a menos na família.

Como pode ser tão desumano? - Vargas que já estava furioso, desfere uma bofetada em Dora, esta cai e começa a chorar, ele prepara-se para chutá-la. Dora vira-se de lado e não sente nada e sim ouve um gemido, Van se colocara na frente do chute abraçando ela. Dora o olha assustada, Van sorri para ela.

Vai defendê-la bastardo?! Que seja, irá apanhar junto com ela! - Vargas descontrolado, chuta Van, Dora olha no rosto deste que ainda sorri, ele fecha os olhos a cada chute recebido e sorri assim que termina de gemer, o que deixa Vargas mais furioso.

Do que ri bastardo?- Dora começa a gritar para que Vargas pare, ele só o faz quando Safira segura sua mão lhe implorando que pare, ele fica ao extremo irritado ao ver que sua filha também sente pena do garoto, mas como ele a ama ele para de bater em Van. Este se levanta também levantando Dora.

A senhora esta bem?- ela com a cabeça afirma que sim, Van vira-se para Vargas.

Tenho pena de você, seu velho insignificante.

Vargas assusta-se com a insolência do garoto, ele pega um bastão de ferro que esta próximo e desfere um golpe intencionado partir a cabeça de Van, que segura o bastão com uma mão. O garoto arranca o bastão de sua mão a arremessa contra uma grossa e alta arvore cravando o bastão nela.

Vargas senta no chão assustado, Dora e Safira pasmas se abraçam.

Demônio, bastardo , suma daqui, suma de minha casa e deixe minha família, seu monstro!

Van já não sabia o que fazer, ao cair em si olha o espanto no rosto de Dora e Safira, ele então corre para a floresta, a voz de Vargas repete cada uma de suas ultimas palavras, ele passa a noite a correr ate cair em um buraco. Ao amanhecer, ele acorda em um lugar desconhecido, permanece deitado olhando doze pontos com brilho dourado, formando um imenso circulo no céu, intrigado como que deveria ser aquelas estrelas, imaginando estar tendo alucinações , fica a observá-las, até que uma se desprende e como um raio vem em sua direção atingindo sua testa, isso o faz desmaiar.

Como um zumbi ele se levanta, Athena que do santuário vê uma das estrelas pousar, manda uma ninfa do vento trazer o primeiro de seus guerreiros escolhidos por Zeus.

Vá e me traga meu primeiro guerreiro, traga aquele que defenderá e lutará no primeiro templo deste santuário. - depois de muito esperar ela traz Van. Meu pai, este é um de seus escolhidos, não me parece forte mas tu o escolheste e respeito o teu querer. - Athena vira-se para a ninfa que esta ali a esperar com outras onze. leve-o para o primeiro templo, ele portará o cosmo da constelação de Áries, e esta constelação o protegerá , pois foi ela quem o escolhera para si entre as doze constelações sagradas, agora esperemos os outros chegarem.

Athena senta-se em seu trono olhando as outras onze estrelas.

Olá pessoal , espero que estejam gostando do meu humilde trabalho .

Mesmo que não estejam , me sinto realizado em faze-lo , e ate muito empolgado se é que posso dizer .

Mas gostaria que ele não agrada-se somente a mim , por favor me enviem suas opiniões e suas criticas nesste e-mail , ficarei feliz e honrado em ler cada elogio e criticas .

Bom e isso e ate o proximo capitulo


	3. Saint Seiya Zero Cap3

Saint Seiya Zero

_**Tempos Difíceis **_

Jaon era um jovem forte, sua musculatura e seu porte o assemelhavam a um guerreiro, no entanto era um rapaz que trabalha duro para cuidar de sua mãe Iolanda. Jaon tinha cabelos compridos e esverdeados, estes combinavam com os olhos, que eram serenos e astutos. Ele costumava amarrar as pontas dos cabelos com um lenço que uma garota lhe dera antes de mudar de cidade, um lenço branco bordado o nome dela e o dele num grande coração vermelho, simbolizando o grande amor que tinham um pelo outro, ninguém sabia desses detalhes do lenço apenas ele e Marta, a garota que o dera. Jaon era extremamente tímido, não gostava de mostrar coisas que demonstrassem fraqueza. Era alto em seus dois metros de altura, era respeitado pela força e tamanho, mas isso não evitou que os cavaleiros do Gigante Laranja , levassem sua irmã como serviçal, ele a pedido da mãe, que não queria vê-lo morto não reagiu, porém estava arquitetando um plano para resgatar sua irmã Jaíra.

Jaon cavalgava pela estrada que dava para o castelo do Gigante Laranja. Estrada de comércio, assim a chamavam os moradores do vilarejo ali próximo. Ela era cheia de curvas e buracos, porém era bela pois sempre estava florida, e tinha pontes belíssimas que passavam por rios limpos e cristalinos. Essa estrada era calma apesar do nome, antigamente era mais movimentada mais hoje sofre de ataques de bárbaros que saqueiam os que por ela passam . Viajantes ou mercadores, seja quem for, até mesmo os guardas do gigante não se safam dos terríveis Garotos Bárbaros. Jaon cavalgava quando sentiu estar sendo seguido, seu espírito não se abalou, pelo contrário como era típico dele, ele concentrou-se para saber quantos o seguiam, era a primeira vez que ia tão longe naquela estrada. Estava indo para o castelo tentar convencer o Gigante Laranja de que era bom soldado, se conseguisse estaria mais próximo de sua irmã, poderia assim dar noticias dela para sua mãe, que esta cada vez pior ao se preocupar com o estado de sua filha amada, ou até tirá-la de lá, que era o que realmente pretendia.

Três. - Conseguiu contar ele, na verdade o terceiro cavalo estava muito pesado para o normal, imaginou estar carregando mercadoria roubada, continuou tranqüilamente até ver bandoleiros saírem da mata alvoroçados cercando-o, ele continuou a cavalgar não dando atenção aos malfeitores, que o acompanharam gritando para que parasse . Jaon estava em seu cavalo Pólo, o melhor cavalo que já tivera, usava uma capa marrom que cobria metade de seu rosto . Rosto com traços fortes porém jovens, tinha algumas pequenas cicatrizes que ganhara nas lavouras e na caça, não era belo porém as moças o achavam encantador, ficavam fascinadas pelo seu porte guerreiro, ele porém não as dava atenção por amar Marta, embora ha tempos não a via. Sentia que ela estava viva e ainda tinha seu amor, não estava tão confiante disso, mas tinha esperanças de vê-la, e quando acontece-se teria certeza sobre o que sentir.

Um velho coxo foi lançado à frente do cavalo, que de susto empinou fazendo com que Jaon cais-se, o cavalo só não fugiu pois um dos bandoleiros já estava pronto para pegá-lo, pretendia vendê-lo pois o cavalo era muito bom. Jaon levanta-se e caminha até o velho que estava amarrado, o ajuda a levantar-se. Jaon não carregava armas portava apenas uma pequena faca, que usa para cortar as cordas que prendem o velho.

O senhor esta bem?

Fuja garoto ou ira morrer junto comigo.

O velho aparentava ser coxo de nascença, tinha um dos olhos que mantinha fechado por costume, suas sobrancelhas eram grossas e grisalhas assim como seus cabelos, que estavam embaraçados denunciando que a tempos não era penteado, ele tinha um fedor de suor de vários dias, aparentava ter todos os dentes, um bafo terrível também. Aparentemente teria de setenta a oitenta anos. Trazia consigo um cajado todo torto e pesado , suas roupas estavam encardidas em trapos, assim era o senhor Hefestos, que visivelmente foi surrado e roubado por aqueles três jovens.

Garotos Bárbaros, o nome do bando era comentado no castelo do Gigante, este os colocara a prêmio, vivos ou mortos quem os leva-se teria terras ou sacos de ouro. Eram garotos que não tinham pena de suas vitimas, matavam se ouvesse reação, ou simplesmente para ver como o corpo caia, os rios e as florida margens dessa estrada eram as únicas testemunhas dessa barbárie. Não dava para ver suas fisionomias pois usavam elmos negros e velhos, tinham de um e setenta a um e oitenta de altura, aparentemente eram fortes. Identificavam-se como Garotos Bárbaros, pois o bando usava elmos negros com plumas de águia presas no mesmo, estavam sempre armados e em bandos , tinham apenas garotos nesse bando , todos orfãos de pai e mãe . Jaon ignora ao que velho havia dito, este fica bravo e bate com o cajado na cabeça de Jaon.

Não ouviu o que eu disse? Esta surdo?

Jaon o olha furioso e toma seu cajado .

Eu ouvi ! Vou pegar meu Pólo de volta, o cavalo é o que mais me importa agora.

Gostaria que estivesse surdo - o velho diz colocando a mão no rosto, abre assim que vê laminas de espadas afiadas anunciarem luta, e risos dos bárbaros

Você é louco ou o que? São três contra um, eles têm espadas e eu quero meu cajado de volta.

Você e mais quantos iram tomar este cavalo?- um dos bárbaros toma a frente e ouve-se novos risos.

Se nos der tudo o que têm, te deixamos vivos e lhe perdoamos o insulto, e pode levar este velho de presente.

Mais risos são ouvidos, eles estavam esperando Jaon baixar a guarda para assim o matarem, mentiram pois ele era muito forte e pretendiam poupar tempo e esforços. Jaon tira sua capa e segura firme no cajado do velho, os bárbaros o rodeiam com suas espadas em punho, suas expressões são mais serias e tensas, um deles cospe entre os pés de Jaon, com esse gesto Jaon fecha os olhos, com o canto dos lábios esboça um sorriso, isso deixa um deles furioso.

Ri?! Está rindo?! Porque ri, idiota ?!

Criança, saia daí! Vai morrer... - dizia Hefestos que assistia a tudo. Estava intrigado em como tudo iria acabar.

Me dê o que tem e saíra sem uma perna, não poderá mais sair ileso depois de nos insultar dessa forma, e não me enrole!

Vocês falam demais. - diz Jaon ao abrir os olhos. Ele ouve a primeira lâmina zunir furiosa ao seu ouvido, ele gira se esquivando da lâmina que ainda corta alguns fios de seus cabelos, lhe deixando uma pequena franja. Jaon aproveita o impulso e encaixa a ponta do cajado de Hefestos na armadura do agressor, com uma força descomunal ele o retira de seu cavalo jogando-o aos seus pés, outra lamina zuni cortando o ar, dessa vez ele abaixa-se e levanta-se rápido erguendo o cajado que acerta o queixo deste arrancando-o do cavalo fazendo-o cair na mata. Jaon não espera o terceiro atacar e gira o cajado acertando sua nuca derrubando-o também. Tranqüilamente ele amarra os seus agora prisioneiros escuta aplausos, vira-se para ver de quem se trata, depara-se com Hefestos. Aquela figura odiosa e repugnante, admirado pela astúcia e habilidades de Jaon, que fica furioso com Hefestos.

Obrigado pela ajuda... - diz Jaon.

Não tem de que, da próxima vez te deixarei sozinho.

Jaon fica furioso com o que Hefestos diz, fica ainda mais furioso quando ele pela segunda vez lhe bate na cabeça com o cajado, Jaon coloca a mão no local e vira-se para o velho.

Porque me bateu? O que eu te fiz?

Hefestos é meu nome seu mal educado! Tenha respeito para com os mais velhos, criança!

E daí que se chama Hefestos?! Não me interessa, e saia da minha frente pois já estou perdendo a paciência.

Assim que você trata um Deus? - Hefestos bate pela terceira vez em Jaon.

Para de me bater seu velho idiota! E se você for um deus, eu sou Zeus... - Hefestos bate outra vez em Jaon.

Respeite meu pai! - Jaon toma seu cajado e guarda num lugar longe do alcance de Hefestos, coloca os três no cavalo e começa a seguir caminho deixando o velho.

Hei? Vai me deixar aqui nesse lugar desconhecido?

Você não disse que era um deus? Então vire uma borboleta e voe seu velho louco. - Jaon ri continuando viagem enquanto Hefestos o segue enfurecido pela brincadeira.

Hefestos é o deus ferreiro e do vulcão, ele gostou de Jaon e decidiu que seria seu companheiro, porém não revelaria seu segredo para ele. Hefestos vasculhou o interior de Jaon, sabia mais sobre o garoto que ele poderia imaginar, mas decidiu que o acompanharia como um velho ranzinza que era.

Qual seu nome criança? - Jaon que começa a se acostumar com a arrogância do velho não responde, Hefestos pega uma vara de madeira na beira da estrada e bate nele , este abaixa a cabeça vencido.

Me deixe em paz, por favor? Não quero bater em você!

Só se me disser seu nome.

Você promete que se eu falar vai embora?

Prometo.

Meu nome e Jaon e foi bom te conhecer, espero nunca mais vê-lo novamente, tenha um mau dia. - ele aperta a mão do velho que continua a acompanhá-lo.

Você disse que iria embora!

Pois é, menti. Para onde esta levando esses rapazes?

Não é de sua conta - prevê que ira apanhar novamente, então ele abaixa-se para evitar o golpe de Hefestos, porém este espera ele abaixar e bate em sua cabeça mesmo abaixado.

Quer parar de me bater, por favor?

Você não gosta criança?

Não e você ?

Também não!

Então pare!

Está bem. Só não entendo porque esta tão nervoso?! - Jaon o olha furioso , porém não contem um riso .

Do que ri criança?

Deus... - começa a rir de novo. Hefestos ri também.

Seu velho mentiroso - Hefestos fica nervoso pelo que Jaon diz, por um momento fica sério, porém lembra-se do juramento que a pouco fizera sobre parecer humano, e começa a rir novamente.

Ambos caminham pela Estrada Comercial. Jaon diz seu plano para Hefestos, que o escuta tranqüilamente. Jaon dizia que entregaria os bandoleiros ao Gigante Laranja e entraria para a infantaria dele, assim estaria mais próximo de sua irmã, poderia dar noticias dela para sua mãe e ate mesmo resgatá-la. Ele diz tudo que seu coração está sentindo, porem não sabe porque o faz com uma pessoa que mal conhece, olha para Hefestos e sente paz nele, este por sua vez, já sabia de todos os planos dele antes que o dissesse, porém o escutava como se fosse algo novo.

­Criança burra. - dizia balançando a cabeça negativamente

Até os guerreiros do Gigante são menos burros que você. - Jaon estava espantado com o que ouvia, pela expressão de Hefestos estava confiante que este o apoiava.

Porque sou burro? Estou pensando em tudo, em breve estarei do lado de minha irmã e a darei noticias dela para minha mãe, esta ficara feliz . Ficara mais feliz ainda quando eu trouxer minha amada irmã.

Sinto falta do meu cajado batendo nessa sua cabeça desmiolada.

Não me apóia? - Hefestos caminhava com dificuldades, mal conseguia acompanhar Jaon, sua perna defeituosa estava doendo muito, devido aos maus tratos que recebera dos bárbaros.

Não apoio assassinos, sou contra eles criança. Você também deveria ser : tem duas mulheres para cuidar, devia pensar nelas antes de entrar neste lado negro dos humanos , digo no nosso lado negro.

Não sou assassino!

Jaon fica furioso e acuado com o que Hefestos lhe diz, e não entende porque aquele velho maltratado o julga assassino. Hefestos ordena que parasse, ele obedece gentilmente. Jaon acompanha o velho com os olhos astutos e preocupados com o que poderia fazer aquele ser, que estava começando a ficar misterioso para o garoto. Hefestos retira o elmo de um dos vândalos, este por estar deitado de bruços sobre o cavalo, seus cabelos lisos e compridos azuis brilhantes, caem sobre seu rosto o cobrindo. Hefestos tira os cabelos da face do guerreiro, revelando ser um jovem de no máximo quinze anos. Jaon fica surpreso com a cena, o garoto era belo, este deveria ser o segundo a ser golpeado, pois seu queixo estava roxo e sua boca sangrava um pouco, deveria ter perdido um dente ou mordido a língua, era belo apesar de sua face ossuda revelar que passava fome, tinha feições sofridas assim como Hefestos, porém algo que Jaon não sabe dizer o comoveu no garoto, talvez uma lembrança de sua infância maltratada.

Mate ele Jaon... - ele assusta-se com o que Hefestos diz, e recua espantado e perturbado.

Ele não tem família nem irmã como você, normalmente os integrantes dessa horda são órfãos de pai e mãe, suas famílias foram assassinadas a mando do Gigante, eles roubam para sobreviverem e matam por vingança não por prazer de suas almas, de fato muita gente inocente já morreu pelas mãos desses garotos, mas muitas pessoas esse mesmo garoto defendeu dos Gigantes.

Hefestos que acariciava a cabeça do garoto desmaiado , vira seu rosto enrugado e envelhecido para Jaon olhando dentro de seus olhos , isso incomoda Jaon que sente como se aquele olho velho , o único que ficava aberto para o mundo , estive-se vasculhando sua alma, sentia como se ele busca-se a resposta de seu coração e não da boca e suas palavras.

Se o entregar ao Gigante ele o fará sofrer como uma alma penada, assim que esse de dor desmaiar diversas vezes, ele ainda o torturará, e se sobreviver as torturas será decapitado em praça publica, isso porque você quer apenas noticias de sua irmã. - Jaon fica abalado com o que ouve, ele quer sua irmã de volta, mas não quer ser culpado pela morte de ninguém.

Três almas por uma noticia, se você e tão inescrupuloso e cruel assim, mate um agora e entregue dois ao Gigante, prove a si mesmo que o que esta fazendo e certo.

Como se sua mente fosse totalmente apagada, Jaon fica imóvel olhando para Hefestos, este começa a desamarrar os guerreiros e derrubá-los de Pólo, ao sentir os tombo eles acordam e assustados correm mata adentro.

Porque fez isso ? Eles eram meus prisioneiros.

Criança burra! Criança burra mas de bom coração... me leve até sua mãe? - Hefestos com dificuldades montou sobre Pólo.

Velho abusado! - Jaon cruza os braços e olha para Hefestos já em cima do cavalo.

Solta meus prisioneiros, monta meu cavalo, pensa que pode dar ordens, se acha o sábio e ainda quer conhecer minha família... começo a acreditar que você possa mesmo virar uma borboleta - Hefestos pega seu cajado e tenta bater em Jaon, que esquiva dando um tapa em Pólo que dispara a correr. Hefestos grita para o cavalo que pare, este corre mais ao ouvir um assovio de Jaon, que de tanto rir se curva com as mãos no estomago.

Ele caminha tranqüilamente pensando no que Hefestos, o velho coxo lhe dissera, tendo muitos pensamentos vagos, percebe-se rindo e descobre que o que o velho lhe disse era verdade, quase entregara três almas por apenas uma noticia, mesmo que conseguisse retirar sua irmã do cativeiro, teria o peso de três almas nas costas, almas perdidas na verdade, mas ele não era digno de entregá-las, eles deveriam ter seus próprios destinos , e seu julgamento pelas deusas da morte.

No fim da tarde Jaon chega em casa, e vê que sai fumaça da chaminé, seu cavalo pastando na entrada da casa e a porta aberta revelando o interior iluminado. Era uma casa pequena, feita de madeiras cobertas por argila, o telhado era coberto por palha perfeitamente trançada, era humilde porem aconchegante e hospitaleiro, tinha vários cestos de bambu trançados, era onde estocavam sementes de milho, feijões e outros cereais, ficavam estes ao lado do fogão a lenha que tinham duas panelas boas, acima deste havia uma corda onde colocavam carne para curtir, durante o dia ficavam ao sol e de noite colocavam naquele lugar, hoje passara o dia ali pois Jaon, que cuida dessa tarefa, estivera fora o dia todo, a mesa era um pequeno retângulo onde tinham alguns vasos de flores que o enfeitavam, as tochas ardiam nos quatro cantos da casa, que era de apenas um cômodo o que dividiam os quartos eram lençóis que serviam de cortinas e paredes ao mesmo tempo, os três quartos tinham camas feitas de palhas, dois deles eram recobertos de pele de carneiro, estes eram de sua mãe e sua irmã, onde ele deitava era palha coberta por um lençol.

Tudo na casa era organizado e limpo. Jaon cuidava de tudo, sua mãe estava de cama a dias, mesmo antes de sua irmã ser levada ela adoecera, ninguém sabia ao certo qual doença tinha aquela pobre criatura, estava desfigurada com sua aparência cadavérica, seus ossos eram visíveis, seus olhos eram verdes como os de Jaon, porém não tinham o mesmo brilho e vida, eram opacos e cegos pela velhice, os poucos cabelos grisalhos eram ralos e presos em forma de coque, sua idade era imprecisa, seu estado de saúde demonstrava ter de oitenta a noventa anos, a doença e a velhice lhe causaram muitas perdas como adição e voz, perdera também o sentido da vida assim que sua filha fora levada, porém lutava contra a morte por Jaon, sentia que este apesar da aparência de um homem, tinha espírito de criança e ainda precisava de ajuda .

Hefestos estava sentado na beira da cama dela, segurava sua mão ossuda com as veias aparentes e inchadas. Ambos sorriam, ela mantinha seus olhos cegos vidrados e ouviu quando Jaon chegou, Hefestos levantou-se.

Criança de sorte, criança de sorte tens uma mãe magnífica - Jaon perceberá que Hefestos não se contentava em chamá-lo de criança apenas uma vez, e ficara com ciúmes da cena, ele ignora Hefestos e ajoelha-se na beira da cama de sua mãe.

Mãe estou de volta - esta sorri alegre, com a ajuda de Jaon que guia a mão dela ate seu rosto, ela acaricia e chora ao sentir a pele e a vida de seu filho perfeitos, porém nada diz pois sua voz já não existe.

Criança posso chamar um amigo para tentar resolver o problema de sua mãe?

Não precisa incomodá-la mais, muitos já vieram e não sabem até hoje do que se trata, ela já não agüenta mais perturbações.

Esta bem criança, seja como quiser. - Hefestos ria.

Dormirei na sua cama !

O que? Hei velho não acha que esta indo longe demais?

Vai deixar um pobre, como você diz, velho... - diz ultima palavra mais alto.

...dormir no chão criança? Um velho coxo e maltratado pelo dia como eu? - não espera Jaon responder, apenas o olha nos olhos como o olhara daquela vez.

Foi o que pensei !- Jaon o segura pelo braço e puxa-o.

Esta bem, vou deixá-lo dormir em minha cama, mas... - no mesmo tom de Hefestos quando disse velho disse ele.

...Mas terá de tomar banho seu velho porco, nunca vi um velho tão porco como você.

Hefestos enfurecido pela ofensa desejou ter seu cajado em mãos, contrariado tomou banho em água morna que Jaon esquentou, penteou os cabelos com um pente de ossos, Jaon tirou sua barba comprida, quando terminou era como outra pessoa. Jaon terminava de arrumar a cama para Hefestos quando o viu entrar no que chamava de quarto, ao velo penteado esboça um sorriso.

Bem melhor. Parece ate que esta mais leve, diga a verdade agora : sente-se uma borboleta, não?

Não, e não quero que me chame de borboleta!

Nem eu quero que me chame de criança. - Hefestos lhe estende a mão para fecharem o acordo.

Está combinado, pararemos com esta maneira de nos tratar- Jaon aperta a mão dele .

Combinado então. - Jaon atravessa a cortina, retirando-se do local.

Boa noite borboleta. - Corre ao dizer suas ultimas palavras, ainda consegue ouvir Hefestos lhe desferir insultos furiosos.

Jaon tem um sono bom e pesado, ouve uma voz delicada e suave soprar em seu ouvido, imagina estar sonhando ainda, começa a acordar ao sentir uma caricia maternal em seus cabelos, abre os olhos vendo uma jovem mulher a acariciá-lo, assustado ele salta da cama.

Quem e você? O que faz aqui? Você pelo menos me conhece?

Sim , te conheço a dezenove anos , sou sua mãe Jaon ! Não me reconhece meu filho? - esta chora de alegria abrindo os braços - Me de um abraço meu filho, a tempos queria te abraça - ela não conseguia conter suas lagrimas . Jaon enfim olha para o leito de sua mãe , e vê-lo desfeito e sem ela , olha para Hefestos que pelo visto há tempos havia acordado, este assistia a tudo sorridente , Jaon enfim reconhece sua mãe há abraça forte, chora junto com ela, Hefestos tenta disfarçar mas também esta emocionado com a cena.

Minha mãe, minha amada mãe! Enfim livre! - eles choravam e se abraçavam como se estivessem muitos anos separados sem ao menos se verem, Jaon afasta-se um pouco para olhar sua mãe melhor, mal tem tempo de perguntar o que ouve, pois um raio atravessa o telhado de palha e atinge sua testa , este cai desmaiado com um símbolo de brilho dourado na testa .

Jaon? Jaon?! -grita Iolanda desesperada, Hefestos também assusta-se a aproxima-se dele manquejando.

O que ouve com a criança?

Não sei , ele caiu de repente e algo brilha em sua testa - Hefestos aproxima-se dele e vê o símbolo luminoso.

Este e o sinal de touro , mas como ... ?-mal termina e uma ninfa entra na casa. Ela era linda, os cabelos azuis como o céu ao meio dia, a pele lisa e branca como as nuvens, tinha asas nas costas e nos tornozelos, não usava vestidos e sim uma fita azul celeste, que cobria apenas suas partes intimas , assim eram as ninfas do vento.

O que faz aqui Hefestos?- perguntou ela intrigada ao vê-lo.

É uma longa história, mas me responda o que esta acontecendo?

Vim a mando da deusa Athena, ela me mandou levar este jovem que será guerreiro dela, ele defenderá o templo de touro no santuário das doze casas.

Agora entendo, vou com você devo falar com Athena sobe os Gigantes, porém quero que me faça algo.

Sim, diga do que se trata.

leve essa senhora para um lugar seguro antes de irmos.- ele vira-se para Iolanda - ele ficara bem não se preocupe, eu o trarei de volta - ela apenas balança a cabeça, assustada com a ninfa ela desmaia assim que Hefestos termina de falar, a ninfa a segura e faz o que Hefestos lhe pediu, volta logo em seguida.

Fiz o que me pediu agora vamos?

Sim vamos.

Hefestos transformasse em uma enorme águia e voa junto com a ninfa, que leva Jaon desacordado ate o santuário, onde ele ira ser levado para o templo de touro, o segundo do santuário, onde ficara ate acordar.


	4. Saint Seiya Zero Cap4

Saint Seiya Zero

_**União Gêmea **_

Área Roxa, liderada pelo Gigante Roxo. Sua área é pouco produtiva por ser muito rochosa, o que sustenta o povo daquela região são os rebanhos de animais como ovelhas, cabras, búfalos e bois, estes resistem bem ao local. Apesar de ser muito rochosa, é muito vegetativa, também é boa para pesca no que eles chamam de Época das Águas, esta é a época chuvosa do ano, os rios estão cheios pois a pouco chovera em toda essa região.

Floresta dos Druidas, tinha este nome pois diz a lenda que ali viveram druidas, os mais perversos e misteriosos seres já viventes na face da terra. Os druidas eram mágicos, ou melhor, feiticeiros. Usavam ervas para executarem suas magias, eram sábios e podiam ver as espectros do Hades na terra, assim como também convocar almas do submundo. Tinham também poderes dados pelos deuses, todos os tipos de deuses. Eles acreditavam que os humanos eram peças do jogo dos deuses, deveriam seguir o destino que os deuses lhes traçavam, e viverem conforme o seu querer. Mas acreditavam também que eles druidas por serem sábios e terem poderes misteriosos dados pelos deuses, estavam próximos a eles, assim ajudavam os deuses em seus jogos com os humanos.

Agon, o druida, era diferente da figura velha e corcunda que temos destes seres. Ele tinha uma invejável aparência, seus cabelos eram loiros e atingiam os pés, sua pele tinha um tom marfim que combinava com os cabelos compridos, seu rosto era fino e delicado demais para um homem do campo, usava sempre uma capa bege que ia dos ombros aos tornozelos, ela cobria todo seu corpo, seus olhos verdes eram penetrantes, confundiam as almas mais inocentes e ingênuas, e as faziam seguir suas ordens.

Para quem apenas o visse não tinha defeitos algum, na verdade não tinha, apenas uma cruz dos cristãos lhe acompanhava nas costas, era a única cicatriz que tinha em todo o corpo, ele odeia e persegue os culpados por tal ofensa. Agon é uma pessoa azeda e ranzinza demais para seus dezessete anos, nunca se apaixonou, embora tivesse varias garotas sobre sua posse, mas não amava nenhuma delas. Já cedo aprendeu a ser druida. Agabedon seu pai lhe ensinara tudo o que precisava aprender, Agon era inteligente e aprendia facilmente as lições que lhe era destinado. Eles são desconhecidos no vilarejo como druidas e sim como humanos. Seu pai Agabedon viajou há dois anos e ainda não retornara, foi em busca de conhecimentos e de mais poderes, era a obsessão dele , ser mais forte que um deus para se tornar um deles.

Agon caminha pela Floresta dos Druidas em busca de ervas medicinais e artigos para encantamentos quando escuta um estrondo. Silenciosamente ele se aproxima e vê duas pessoas duelarem.

Eles usavam máscaras com sorrisos bondosos, um deles usava uma mascara branca o outro vermelha. Tinham a mesma altura, por volta de um e noventa, os cabelos eram negros e levemente ondulados, atingiam o centro das costas, usavam espadas de ouro cravejada de diamantes. Ao ver o detalhe das espadas reconheceu os autores de sua cicatriz.

Eles lutavam ferozmente, o cavaleiro de máscara vermelha era mais impiedoso, por duas vezes reteve seu ataque que quase decapitou o seu oponente. O cavaleiro de mascara branca não era fraco, muito pelo contrario, tinha a mesma habilidade do outro, porém não parecia disposto a lutar, ou tinha receio de ferir seu oponente. Mas uma coisa é certa: tinham a mesma habilidade e força, se lutassem seriamente seria difícil dizer quem venceria.

O cavaleiro de máscara vermelha desfere um golpe na vertical contra seu oponente, que sobe a sua espada bloqueando e contra-atacando ao mesmo tempo, com o duplo impacto ambos são lançados para trás, o cavaleiro "vermelho" se recupera mais rápido e volta a atacar, sua espada corta o ar em direção ao pescoço nu de seu oponente, que caíra sentado na frente de uma arvore, a lâmina porem atinge o chão coberto de folhas secas.

O cavaleiro "vermelho" procura seu oponente, e a árvore onde o cavaleiro "branco" estava sentado, e que agora está às costas do cavaleiro "vermelho" tomba cortada. O cavaleiro "vermelho" coloca sua espada na vertical à direita bloqueando o golpe do cavaleiro "branco" que até então estava invisível entre as folhas dos arbustos, fazendo com que sejam arremessados novamente.

Como você conseguiu fazer isso? Ninguém conseguiria defender este golpe! - Itamuz ao terminar de dizer, crava sua espada no chão e retira a mascara. Este é o irmão gêmeo de Itamar. Ambos tinham cabelos negros olhos castanhos quase amarelos, seus olhos tinham algo que lembrava os de águia, talvez pela cor ou pelo olhar de caçador que tinham, seus olhos e cabelos negros contrastavam com a pele empalidecida, eram figuras deslumbrantes aos olhos femininos, odiosas aos olhos de Agon, este assistia a tudo escondido.

Ninguém?! Eu consegui e sem dificuldades, deve melhorar seu ataque, ou melhor, deve perder o medo de me atacar. - este era Itamar, diferente de seu irmão que era amoroso, Itamar era sensato e sério. Amava seu irmão acima de tudo, e era amado por ele, porém não gostava de demonstrar carinho ao irmão, talvez por não saber direito como o fazer ou até mesmo medo do que o irmão pensaria dele, ele nunca sorria de brincadeiras ou de piadas, as únicas vezes que o viram sorrir foram antes de abater sua caça. Nunca se envolveu com mulheres, mas tinha uma que mexia com os sentimentos dele, esta era Ishtar .

Ela era uma mulher magnífica, tinha dezoito anos e dez centímetros menor que ele. Ruiva de olhos verdes, seus cabelos lembravam as pétalas de uma rosa ainda no botão, sua pele branca com as bochechas rosadas realçavam o brilho dos olhos e a cor dos cabelos, os lábios desta era vermelhos e carnudos, seu sorriso domava a fera em Itamar. Ishtar era a mais bela mulher de toda a aldeia, vivia rodeada de homens querendo sua mão em casamento, homens de todas as idades e tamanhos, os mais feios como também os mais belos, alguns príncipes que perderam seus reinos para os gigantes, e até mesmo os mendigos pinguços da vila. Ela, porém, nunca aceitou a nenhum deles, gostava da presença de Itamar, sentia-se segura com ele, na verdade sentia-se apaixonada por ele, mas ele nunca lhe dera esperanças, parecia fugir dela. Ela o provocava usando roupas atraentes, como uma vez que saíra a janela e viu quando ele já quase estava a virar a esquina, ela o gritou ele sobre os ombros o viu ela lhe chamar pela janela, ela saiu pela rua correndo abriu os braços e se jogou aos braços dele, este espantado e meio acanhado a segurou, ela usava ainda sua camisola de seda, o pano era claro e fino, dava-se para ver seu corpo nu através dele, ele retirou sua capa e a cobriu.

Use isto, está frio, seu pai creio eu que não quer que pegue um resfriado. - sem mudar sua expressão ele virou-se novamente para frente e prosseguiu com sua jornada.

Pego assim que voltar, ou melhor, fique com ela, farei outra pra mim. Ela o odiou, mas logo começou a rir.

Ainda te domarei... - Pensa ela consigo mesmo enquanto olha para o cenário que a envolve , vê homens parados por todos os cantos, curvados nas janelas. Carroças paradas no meio das ruas, todos olhando para ela com sua esplendida camisola, de súbito ela cora e corre para dentro de casa.

Itamuz e Itamar perderam os pais nas mãos dos gigantes, que os mataram impiedosamente, não sabendo que os gêmeos assistiam a tudo. Itamar teve que segurar Itamuz para que este não acabasse denunciando a presença deles, ou então não estariam vivos. Itamuz chorou a morte dos pais por dias, Itamar sentia-se penalizado por não ter feito nada, mas na verdade tinha consciência que não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-los, mas ambos tiveram uma decisão em comum, vingar seus pais, por isso treinavam arduamente.

Confesse, eu o surpreendi. - este joga uma pedra de terra que atinge o peito de Itamar e se desfaz.

Se eu não confessar você não dormira hoje não é mesmo? - este olha para seu irmão sério, Itamuz mesmo contrariado sorri.

Você tem visitas Itamuz. - Itamar coloca sua espada em sua bainha dourada, e caminha em direção ao rio que fica ali próximo.

Quem? - Itamuz olha por todos os cantos na floresta, começa a acreditar que seu irmão lhe pregara uma peça.

Seu mentiroso - Itamar vira-se para Itamuz, tira uma pequena faca que carrega no bolso e joga contra um tronco velho e coberto de cipós.

Ainda me pergunta como me esquivei de seu golpe fajuto, você não vê um elefante abaixo de seu nariz. - uma garota sai de trás do tronco, esta e Mirllena o grande amor de Itamuz.

Mirllena não ficava longe de Ishtar, tinham as mesma características, porém Mirllena era mais seria, e não dava confiança aos homens, ela ao contrário de Ishtar era loira, seus cabelos como os de Ishtar atingiam a cintura, eram sedosos e brilhantes, os olhos de Mirllena era Azuis, ela lembra Safira o amor secreto de Van. Era a namorada de Itamuz, Itamar não gostava muito dela, ele achava que ela estava apenas iludindo seu irmão, mas não queria julgá-la, até mesmo porque não tinha este direito.

Itamar deixa os dois a sós e caminha para o interior da floresta. Caminhava para o rio mas mudara de idéia, ia conhecer o lado sombrio da floresta, tinha a sensação de estar sendo seguido, mas não identificava o que poderia ser. Após alguns minutos de caminhada parou para ver uma gruta escura que lhe surgira a frente, ela tinha uma grande entrada coberta de cipós, dava-se para ouvir o bater de asas de morcegos, assim como os ruídos de ratos, um cheiro mofado emanava dela.

Isto, entre na ratoeira ratinho, hoje me vingarei de você, maldito seja sua vivência! - Agon sorria ao ver Itamar entrar na boca dos demônios, assim se chamava aquela gruta. Agon conhecia aquele local melhor até mesmo que seu pai, ali era o local sagrado dos druidas, onde eles tinham força absoluta dada pelos deuses do inferno e das sombras.

Hoje você pagará com sua alma o mal que me fez. - sentia a cicatriz em suas costas coçar

Será hoje .

Ao ver Itamar entrar ele corre para dentro dela o seguindo. Agon seguia Itamar que não o percebeu pois usara um feitiço para ter o cheiro de esquilos. Itamar passava as mãos nas paredes úmidas no interior da gruta. Tinha dificuldades em se manter em pé, pois as pedras em que pisava estavam cobertas de fungos escorregadios, como se não bastasse ainda estavam úmidas tornando os escorregões inevitáveis. Enfim Itamar chega ao local onde os druidas faziam seus rituais macabros, ao ficar no centro ouve algumas palavras inteligíveis vindo da entrada escura, tochas se acendem nas laterais do lugar, espantando os morcegos que estavam dormindo ali. Ele tenta se mexer mas seu corpo não reage, então ele olha para a entrada e vê Agon surgir das sombras, este não caminhava, parecia flutuar sobre as pedras, tinha os dedos entrelaçados uns nos outros.

Então é você bruxo, que me seguia pela floresta?

Bruxo? - Agon sorri enquanto flutuava ate Itamar, ele fez um gesto com as mãos como se levantasse algo com elas. Sua espada começa a flutuar seguindo as mãos dele.

Sou um druida e não um bruxo. - Itamar vê sua espada se cobrir de sangue que não sabe de onde viera, é como se sua lamina transpirasse sangue.

O que esta fazendo? O que pretende? -Itamar começa a assustar-se com o que poderia acontecer com ele, já que Agon estava com sua espada e ele estava paralisado.

Te mandar para o inferno vivo. - Itamar repara que os olhos de Agon esta sem as órbitas, revelando apenas o branco.

Você irá pagar pela minha cicatriz seu porco imundo, gostaria de matá-lo mas isso seria pouco, acho que vou fazê-lo sofrer eternamente no mundo das trevas, irei te mandar para o mundo das sombras.

Agon novamente faz um gesto com suas mãos e a espada entra nas mãos de Itamar, este também sente que sua língua adormecera, não conseguia mais falar. Agon solta novos feitiços e as tochas começam a balançarem querendo apagar. Itamar sente um vento frio com um fedor de carne podre. Gritos saem das sombras acompanhados de um barulho produzidos pelos cascos de cavalos, logo ele vê três cavalos negos e três guerreiras das trevas, elas eram horríveis figuras. Os cabelos eram cobras se contorcendo, os olhos injetados de sangue, a pele era escamosa e deformada, tinham dentes afiados como os de um cão, usavam roupas negras e carregava foices em suas mãos.

Erínias, deusas da morte, este homem que esta em vossa presença oferece este jovem homicida. - Agon dizia em voz alta, Itamar fica assustado com aquelas figuras macabras, lembra-se muito bem da lenda das Erínias, elas eram as três deusas da morte, Tisífona era a deusa da vingança contra os assassinos , esta colocou sua foice afiada na garganta de Itamar, este tenta erguer a cabeça mas esta paralisado e um fio de sangue desce pela foice da erínia. Megera a deusa do ciúme coloca sua foice entre o braço e o corpo de Itamar que desta vez não reage. Alecto a deusa da raiva continua coloca a foice entre os braços de Itamar também, porém no lado oposto ao de Megera.

Quem ele matou? Diga-nos Agon. - diz Tisífona olhando nos olhos de Itamar.

Sim, diga-nos Agon. - Megera olha para Agon, que sorri diante delas.

A espada esta coberta de sangue, sangue humano. - Agon fizera um feitiço que fez brotar o sangue dos animais que ela já matou, e um outro feitiço para parecerem sangue humano. Alecto quem descobre o sangue na espada, furiosa como sempre olha para Agon e diz:

Diga logo de quem é o sangue, Agon?

São de seus pais, ele matou os próprios pais. - Itamar abre os olhos assustado, isso para as erínias é a confirmação de sua culpa e o medo da sentença, elas o erguem com as foices e o lançam para as sombras, seu corpo desaparece juntamente com as erínias, que galopam atrás dele. Agon sai da gruta e fica a olhá-la de fora sorrindo.

Agora só me falta um, mas dele cuidarei em breve, eu o trarei muita dor... - Agon levanta a mão novamente e a espada de Itamar sai de dentro da gruta, ela esta envolta de uma sombra branca, Agon retirará o espírito de Itamar sem que as bruxas percebessem, colocando-o na espada de ouro, ele porém não a pode segurar, então une seus dedos formando um triangulo com eles, fecha os olhos e posiciona os dedos na altura do rosto, sua mente localiza Itamuz. Este beijava Mirllena ainda onde estava com Itamar, Agon fica enfurecido pela felicidade dele, seus dedos mantém o triangulo em pé ele movimenta os dedos deixando-os deitados , a espada como uma flecha voa até Itamuz, este sente o perigo e consegue abaixar-se antes que a espada lhe atinja a cabeça, ao descobrir que a espada é de Itamar ele olha para Mirllena assustado.

Itamar esta ai? Apareça! Não gostei da brincadeira poderia ter me ferido. - Itamuz não obtém resposta, Mirllena observa o vulto na espada.

Isto e normal Itamuz?

O que? - Itamuz nota o brilho e pega no braço da espada e o brilho toma seu corpo, Itamuz sente uma dor tomar todo seu corpo, Mirllena coloca as mãos sobre o rosto espantada. Itamuz cai de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça, Mirllena ajoelha-se colocando suas mãos no rosto de Itamuz.

Itamuz você esta bem?

Itamuz recebeu a alma de Itamar presa na espada, as duas agora estão em conflito, Itamuz tem seus cinco sentidos mais a força dobrados, ainda consegue um sexto sentido, o do cosmo. Agora ele pode ver o que os humanos não podem e sentir coisas profundas, Mirllena foi a primeira pessoa que ele testou isso sem querer, ela o toca preocupada.

Você não me ama, na verdade esta confusa entre me amar ou amar Durval, mas na dúvida prefere ficar com os dois, isso até agora, pois eu não te quero mais. - ele a empurra fazendo-a cair sentada.

Não me procure até ter certeza de quem você gosta de verdade. - lágrimas saem de seus olhos, Mirllena fica assustada em como poderia ter ele descoberto o romance que tinha com Durval. o tendeiro. Ela começa a chorar descontroladamente , o que causa um dor em Itamuz. Ele ama Mirllena mais que a si mesmo, não quer perdê-la por ser tolo, prefere que ela decida o próprio futuro. Novamente cai de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça, sua mente esta perturbada pois sente os espíritos da floresta gritando em seu ouvido, sente as almas gritando, os sons dos pássaros soarem fortes mesmo estes estando a um quilometro de distancia, assim como sente o cheiro forte e os olhos ofuscarem ao sol, não agüentando ele grita.

Itamuz vou trazê-lo um medico. - ele sente que Mirllena o ama, consegue ouvir seu coração bater desesperado, ele a segura com uma das mãos.

Mirllena vou procurar meu irmão, saiba que te amo e voltarei para saber quem foi o privilegiado a ter e sentir seu amor. - ele a beija e pega a espada novamente colocando nas costas, a dele ele entrega para Mirllena para que guarde ate que volte.

Ele salta entre os galhos e arvores da floresta, fica procurando seu irmão e já observa que o clima da floresta mudou.

Acho que aqui não é mais a Área Roxa. - ele vê alguns guardas usando fardas estranhas numa estrada próxima a floresta.

Esta é a área verde, meu irmão não deve ter vindo tão longe, mas eu procurei na Floresta dos Druidas toda e não o encontrei... - ele observa todo o local a sua volta analisando-o.

Continuarei a procurar...

Continua saltando entre os galhos, sente que está começando a controlar seus sentidos tumultuados. Encontra um vilarejo, caminha entre os habitantes daquele lugar, estes estranham suas roupas e a espada que carrega em público, ele para quando ouve um senhor chamar por um tal Van, ele olha mais a frente e vê este ser cercado por garotos, consegue sentir a força do garoto por um momento superar até a sua, este ao reagir é abatido por um dos garotos que usa um bastão nas costas do garoto, este cai e é espancado pelos sete garotos de rua.

Os garotos eram além de mais altos que ele, eram mais fortes, mas só na aparência, se o garoto Van tive-se golpeado o garoto certamente este ficaria desacordado por dois dias. Considera injustiça e ataca o garoto que lhe desferira o primeiro golpe, acertando sua cabeça com um chute, aproveita e salta novamente ficando agachado num telhado acima dos garotos, um deles arremessa uma enorme pedra em Van, este só prepara-se para ser atingido, mas Itamuz impede que a pedra o atinja segurando-a com uma das mãos.

Tudo bem cavaleiro? - Van não conseguindo falar sentindo as dores dos golpes, balança a cabeça com certa dificuldade dizendo que sim.

Sete contra um é injusto. - ele vira o rosto olhando para o garoto desmaiado, em seguida para os lados onde aos poucos começam aparecer curiosos.

Bom agora são seis, porém eu lutarei pelo garoto. - e com um dedo ele chama seus agora inimigos.

Quem será o primeiro?

Você está armado. - relutou um dos agressores, usando a espada do forasteiro como desculpa para não lutarem, porém este passou a mão sobre o ombro e com um movimento retirou a espada da bainha e entregando-a para Van, ele sentira a honestidade de Van e sabia que poderia contar com ele no que fosse preciso, embora ele estive-se amedrontado demais para ajudá-lo.

Pronto? - eles se prepararam para atacar mas Itamuz fez um sinal com a mão para que parassem, eles obedeceram ao sinal.

Vocês estão armados, isso é justo mas não honesto - ele olhou dentro dos olhos de seus agora inimigos, e vendo que as pedras e paus os encorajava, sentiu alegria e previu um bom combate

Que seja, venham seus covardes.

Itamuz estava cercado de todos os lados, ao dizer suas ultimas palavras uma chuva de pedras foi a seu encontro, este salto para trás de si, algumas das pedras atiradas contra ele, atravessaram o espaço, atingindo alguns distraídos que estavam do outro lado, também jogando pedras. Após cair no chão nas costas de um dos garotos, ele golpeou seu pescoço fazendo-o desmaiar, segurando o corpo desfalecido, usou-o como escudo das próximas pedras que lançaram nele, assim que as pedras deram uma pequena trégua ele girou o garoto em mãos lançando-o sobre dois outros garotos, em seguida saltou chutando o rosto do próximo, que caiu com a boca dormente e ensangüentada, caindo no chão ainda conseguiu chutar outro garoto que estava próximo derrubando-o, o ultimo que não fora atacado, ajudou os outros dois primeiros a se levantarem. Itamuz já estava fora de si pois a alma de seu irmão novamente entrou em conflito com a dele, devido a paixão pela luta não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo, correu e saltou, chutando a cabeça do ileso, ao receber a pancada, caiu com o rosto no chão, ele rapidamente correu a Van que assistia tudo com espanto e horror, tomando a espada de suas mãos, com a espada em punhos pronta a partir a cabeça de um dos garotos, Itamuz sente que seu corpo formigar, sua mente volta a normalizar e tomar posse de seu corpo, ele parou segurando a espada no ar por algum tempo, cai de joelhos em seguida, com um grito de dor abaixou a espada, que brilhava ao sol, todos os que assistiam correram para suas casas, dizendo que aquele era o demônio em pessoa. Agora era hora de Van ajudá-lo, pois os guardas do rei estavam se aproximando rápido. Van correu até ele pegando-o pelo braço e jogando-o sobre os ombros, correu para a floresta que estava próxima, foi direto ao seu esconderijo, onde ninguém nunca os acharia.

Quem e você? Não me parece ser dessa região? - disse Van. após ter visto os guardas sumirem entre as casas da vila, desistindo da busca cansativa e sem sucesso.

Porque você com tanta força pode apanhar daqueles frangotes? - pergunta Itamuz intrigado por ter visto Van com tanta força não ter reagido aos golpes, de súbito coloca as mãos na cabeça soltando um gemido.

Você esta bem?

É passageiro. - diz ele olhando Van. Itamuz é meu nome, sou fugitivo da Área Roxa, estou a procura de meu irmão gêmeo Itamar, você o viu?

Não vi ninguém parecido com você, nem mesmo com este nome, e lhe garanto que por aqui ele não passou. - ele estende a mão para Itamuz. Meu nome é Van, não sou fã de lutas por isso não reagi, porque me acha forte?

Itamuz aperta a mão de van amigavelmente.

Você é bondoso e caridoso, seu ponto fraco e forte ao mesmo tempo e Safira, ela te ama, você e órfão de pai e mãe e é cuidado pelo seu tio, pessoa que tem seu carinho apesar de te torturar, Dora é como uma mãe para você e maior sacrifício você faria por ela do que pela filha - Itamuz solta outro gemido, com os olhos vidrados ele solta a mão de Van. Novamente sua cabeça dói, parece que ira explodir, então ele grita colocando as mãos na cabeça.

O que você tem? E como sabe de tudo isso?

Porque é verdade. Bom, tenho que ir, Van. Espero revê-lo algum dia. - Itamuz pega a espada e começa a caminhar pela floresta, e com um salto ele desaparece entre as árvores, mas ainda longe consegue escutar Van dizer:

Itamuz espero que encontre seu irmão, e também almejo revê-lo, e obrigado pelo que fez, fico muito grato e te devendo uma.

Já tarde da noite Itamar encontra outro vilarejo, caminha entre as ruas já desertas daquele local, mais parecia uma cidade assombrada, ao atingir o centro da rua principal nota que esta sendo observado. Olha alguém surgir por trás de uma casa toda apagada.

quem é você guri? O que faz nesta rua a essas horas?

Um jovem de dezoito anos, portava uma espada na cintura, por estar escuro não pode ver detalhes de seu rosto nem roupas, o que percebera foi pela voz.

Sou Itamuz, procuro meu irmão, Itamar. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo? Sabe se ele esta nessa região? - o garoto ri e caminha em direção Itamuz retirando sua espada da bainha.

Belo truque Vincent, mas não ira funcionar. - ele começa a rir e corre em direção a Itamuz golpeando-o com sua espada, Itamuz bloqueia seu ataque.

Téo, não sou Vincent o policial, sou Itamuz, não vim para prendê-lo, juro por Tália sua amada cáriste.

Como sabe dela? - Téo recua seus passos.

Como sabe meu nome? - ele golpeia novamente a espada de Itamuz, este não vê necessidade de bloquear e deixa com que a lamina de Téo encoste em sua garganta.

Não se preocupe não direi seu segredo a ninguém. - uma outra pessoa surge as costas de Itamuz, Téo o olha e identifica o brasão da Guarda Real do Gigante Amarelo.

O que ouve Téo, não me reconhece mais? Ou esta se aquecendo? - este retira sua espada da bainha

Hoje te coloco em seu lugar , na prisão.

Itamuz sente sua cabeça doer novamente, este não vê mais nada, acorda com o brilho de sua espada refletindo a luz do sol em seu rosto, está sentado abaixo uma arvore, sua espada esta ensangüentada não tem tempo de olhar o local, olha para cima e é atingido na testa por uma das estrelas de Athena.

Athena ao ver a terceira estrela cair manda a terceira ninfa buscar se novo guerreiro, esta preocupada pois Hefestos disse que tem algo de importante a lhe dizer sobre os gigantes mas só dirá quando Jaon acordar e todos os cavaleiros estiverem reunidos. A Ninfa o trás e o leva ao seu templo onde será vigiado por ela ate acordar .


	5. Saint Seiya Zero Cap5

**Saint Seiya Zero **

_**O dia do Conflito **_

A igreja estava impecavelmente limpa e cheirosa com as flores que a enfeitavam. Flores brancas e amarelas formando arranjos, estas em vasos decorativos brancos envoltos em fitas e laços amarelos, estavam em colunas torneadas em mármore claro e frio, assim estava corredor da igreja. Haviam apenas duas fileiras de bancos, estes já estavam velhos e corroídos por cupins. Nas paredes havia mais arranjos de flores das mesmas cores amarelas e brancas.

Hygor era um padre jovem, e trazia desconfiança aquele povo cristão, que o julgavam apenas uma criança para um cargo de tanta responsabilidade, este percebia os olhares desconfiados, mas estava já se acostumando com aquele tipo de recepção. Este tinha cabelos curtos e lisos, usava sempre todo curto atrás e duas mechas que atingiam o queixo na frente, isto incomodava mais aquele povo, mas alguns não percebiam pois ele, quando realizava algum evento, sempre as colocava por trás das orelhas. Ele usava uma batina branca extremamente limpa, pela ocasião usava também uma faixa bordada no pescoço cujas pontas lhe caiam sobre o peito musculoso encoberto pela batina. Ele foi grande amigo de infância de Téo, o noivo, e convidado por ele especialmente para a ocasião.

Téo estava feliz por revê-lo com saúde e vivo, estava também tenso pela ocasião. Seu nervosismo aumentou assim que os sinos tocaram anunciando que a noiva acabara de chegar. Ela entra naquela pequena igreja, com paredes mofadas e cinzentas, porém com um ótimo cheiro de flores além da beleza da decoração, Tália sente um calafrio lhe subir as espinha, esta trêmula e extremamente feliz, em sua mão o buquê de flores vermelhas simbolizando o amor, e brancas simbolizando a paz, parece ter vida própria em suas mãos tremulas, seu olhar percorre todo o local em busca de conhecidos, ela por fim olha para Téo que começa a caminhar em sua direção, ela estende a mão a ele , que a segura com ternura e a beija. Os músicos presentes dão inicio a marcha nupcial, Téo e Tália entrelaçam seus braços e caminham juntos até onde Hygor está, este os observa abatido pelos bons sentimentos.

Tália caminha tranqüilamente para os que assistem, pois ela tem a sensação de que vai desmaiar de tanta emoção. Ela é uma linda deusa cáriste, representava amor a vida, tinha mais duas irmãs: Aglaia, que representava a claridade e Eufrosina o sentido da alegria, elas são símbolos da fertilidade, encantamento, beleza e amizade. Téo encontrou Tália tomando banho em um rio, e de imediato se apaixonou por ela, ele a esperou sair e se vestir para aparecer, ela assim que o olhou também se enfeitiçou por ele, e ali estavam a se casar, mas ninguém jamais soubera que ela era um cáriste. Hygor os espera sorrindo com a bíblia aberta nas mãos. Todos estão encantados com os dois, alguns dizem que são almas gêmeas caminhando nas nuvens, outros dizem apenas que formam um belo casal, mas todos se assustam com um estrondo que vem da frente da igreja. Todos olham para a porta assustados, ficam espantados ao verem Vincent, o guarda real.

Este usava seus trajes de infantaria, ele era um moço que com seus dezoito anos já estava no comando de um exercito de trezentos policias, este numero aumentou quando o reino foi entregue ao Gigante amarelo, tinha agora de oitocentos a novecentos guerreiros. Seus olhos pareciam um abismo de cor vermelha, seus cabelos eram longos e brancos, sempre carregava uma espada comprida e fina em sua cintura e uma outra também comprida porem larga nas costas, em seus trajes haviam dardos e um chicote para usar contra os rebeldes.

Ele estava comandando uma equipe de homicidas a mando do Gigante Amarelo. Este visitou a cidade no dia anterior, e se encantou com a beleza de Tália, Nimo e Lane, porém, só conseguiu levar as duas ultimas, pois Téo conseguira resgatar sua noiva. Tália, pelos preparativos da festa estarem prontos, convenceu Téo que não compensaria sair antes de se casarem, e acreditou que o Gigante não voltaria tão cedo. Ela se enganara. O Gigante mandou seus guardas para que estes a levassem à força junto com a cabeça de Téo.

Em poucos instantes a igreja estava cercada pelos guardas, eles portavam lanças, espadas, e alguns traziam arcos e flechas, Vincent os comandava da porta.

Quem é Tália?

Vincent tinha voz autoritária, e após ter feito sua pergunta, olhou nos olhos daquele povo que já sabia o que buscava, porém sua pergunta caiu no vazio, ninguém levantou voz para respondê-la.

Quem é Tália? Se não me entregarem eu em nome do Gigante queimarei a igreja e todos os que nela estiverem! - estava nervoso e tenso, parecia arrependido para quem os observava, mas para Hygor ele estava amedrontado.

A noiva é Tália.

Uma voz no meio da multidão ecoou denunciando a procurada, aos poucos a multidão se abre revelando Téo, que surgia portando sua espada, ele previu que o Gigante não os deixaria em paz pela afronta. Ele caminhava no meio da multidão e ficou no centro do corredor, todos se afastaram ao verem os arqueiros se posicionarem, Téo parou a poucos metros de Vincent.

Minha noiva é Tália, senhor. O que deseja com ela?

Vim em nome do meu senhor, o Gigante Amarelo, buscá-la pois não mais a pertence e sim ao Gigante.

Téo começa a rir, retira sua espada da bainha e encosta sua ponta no chão.

Não me pertence? Meu senhor lhe peço desculpas, mas quem lhe disse que minha noiva não me pertence?

O Gigante Amarelo. Senhor destas terras em que você pisa e contamina com suas pegadas. - Vincent começa a ficar enfurecido, ele faz outro sinal com as mãos para que seus homens abaixem suas armas.

Se ele quer minha noiva e se ela pertence a ele e não a mim, mande-o vir buscá-la. - Téo vira-se de costas para Vincent, ele olha para sua noiva recolocando a espada na bainha.

Não terminei de falar com você, civil!

Meu nome e Téo, e não me importa o que ira me falar, para mim suas palavras são insignificantes e relevantes, não fala por si, não age por si, está apenas como um cão representando seu dono.

As ultimas palavras de Téo foram aceitas como uma facada por Vincent, este parecia enfurecido e perdendo o controle sobre a situação.

Téo, me entregue Tália e me acompanhe até meu senhor, ou senão ...

Ou senão ...? Vai matar a todos os inocentes aqui presentes? Vejo tochas, ira queimar a todos? Leal e justo guarda real, foi pra isso que se tornou oficial de justiça? Para matar inocentes?

Basta! Vamos embora.

Vincent retira-se da igreja assim que todos os seus homens já estavam fora, assim que ele saiu seus homens fecharam as portas da igreja e lacraram as janelas, logo uma fumaça negra começo a entrar pelas frestas das portas, o pânico foi geral dentro da igreja. Gritos desesperados e socos nas paredes da igreja eram escutados pelo lado de fora, Vincent tinha trinta homens cercando a igreja e mais dez ao seu lado, a igreja estava em chamas, parecendo uma imensa fogueira, os gritos no interior cessaram. Vincent estranhou por terem parado tão rápido, ele mandou que cinco de seus homens que estavam a seu lado fossem verificar o que havia acontecido, assim que se aproximaram da porta , ela veio abaixo despedaçada por uma lamina de espada, esta também pode ferir mortalmente alguns dos soldados que haviam se aproximado.

Uma multidão corre de dentro da igreja, os guardas tentam impedi-las, Vincent ordena que as deixem passar, mas isso já tarde pois a matança já dera inicio, varias pessoas tombaram mortas e Vincent aos berros ordenava que parassem, após a situação ter se normalizado, eles tinham dez civis mortos fora mulheres e crianças, Téo conseguiu fugir junto com Tália. E Vincent fica horas ajoelhado entre os mortos, ele identifica uma criança que teve seu coração espetado por uma espada, e passa sua mão pelo peito ensangüentado da criança, abaixa a cabeça e desprende algumas lagrimas. Ele nota que seus soldados o olham curiosos e se levanta limpando as lagrimas fingindo não tê-las derramado.

Téo pediu para que Hygor levasse Tália para a área verde, pois lá ela correria menos riscos, pediu para que a escondesse ate que ele volta-se.

Mas porque não vem conosco Téo? - Hygor não compreendendo a atitude de Téo, começa a temer o que este possa fazer.

Tenho assuntos pendentes com Vincent.

Téo não me deixe partir sozinha, por favor deixe ele, vamos começar uma vida nova! - Tália segura suas mãos chorando, seu vestido estava todo rasgado e preto de carvão.

Devo terminar isto, voltarei para você em breve...

Não, não vou sem você!

Tália solta do cavalo e abraça forte Téo, este sente lhe faltar o ar, ele a afasta e começa a cariciar seus rosto sujo de carvão, ela sorri assim como ele também, Téo a beija demorado fazendo com que ela se renda e se entregue as suas caricias, ele sente já ter conseguido o que queria e faz com que ela desmaie com um soco que leva no estomago.

Hygor, leve-a daqui e cuide bem dela.

Pode deixar.

Hygor nota uma lagrima no rosto de Téo, ele dispara pela estrada e logo entra na floresta.Téo o observa até que ele some de vista, ele volta para a igreja, já perto ele encontra uma menina chorando encolhida num canto, ela deveria ter conseguido fugir da igreja, pois estava toda suja de carvão e com seu vestido um pouco queimado, ela estava amedrontada. Téo tentou aproximar-se, mas ela se encolheu mais.

Não vou machucá-la, onde estão seus pais? - ela ficou em silencio e começou a secar as lagrimas.

Qual seu nome ?

Miara.

Algo na voz tímida dela comoveu Téo, este conseguiu pegá-la nos braços e começou a limpar seu rostinho com um pano, ela pousou a cabeça no ombro de Téo como se fosse dormir, aqueles braços curtos lhe envolveram pescoço.

Papai... mataram papai e mamãe...

Ela começou a soluçar e chorar baixinho.

Homem de cabelo branco matou meu papai e minha mamãe...

Ela soltou uma das mãos, Téo sentiu que ela limpava as lagrimas, então ele começou a passar sua mão calejada e pesada nas costas da garotinha, acariciando seus longos cabelos negros.

Calma... não chore, eu vou tomar conta de você, fique tranqüila. Já passou, já passou....

Enfim ele consegue tranqüilizá-la, ele a leva na casa de Dimas e pede que este cuide dela até que volte. Ele ao sair pede que sua esposa faça uma mamadeira para Miara. Téo agradece e se despede rapidamente, saltando pelos telhados até chegar na igreja, esta está em ruínas, desmoronou. Agora era apenas um amontoado de carvão do que um dia foi uma igreja. Ele ainda pôde ver Vincent ajoelhado entre os mortos, percebe que este estava a chorar.

O que foi soldado? Esta chorando pela sua brutalidade? Não é pra isso que serve ao gigante? Para matar inocentes? Por que esta chorando então?

Vincent o olha furioso, e fica ainda mais nervoso ao ver Téo sorrir.

Você os matou, se tivesse entregado nada teria acontecido.

Vincent levanta-se e retira sua espada da bainha, Téo faz o mesmo, os guardas de Vincent também retiram suas espadas, mas logo as guardam a mando de Vincent, apensas John manteve sua espada fora da bainha, Vincent olhou para ele e ordenou pela segunda vez que guarda-se sua espada, ele continuou com a espada ereta porém virou-a para Téo.

Por sua culpa alguns de meus parentes estão aos pés de meu senhor mortos e não vou te perdoar não importa o preço que irei pagar, vingarei meus parentes.

John corre em direção a Téo com a lâmina de sua espada virada para seu inimigo. Téo fica imóvel apenas abaixa a cabeça e vira sua espada em direção a John. Vincent grita para que John não se aproxime, mas já era tarde, John desceu sua espada com fúria na cabeça de Téo, porém este conseguiu se esquivar e subir na espada de John que cravou no chão, Téo poupou-lhe a vida mas com dois movimentos fez um risco no rosto de John , este cobriu o rosto com as mãos imediatamente soltando a espada, Téo salta para trás e joga uma pedra com um bilhete para Vincent.

Vincent corre para ajudar John, este tira a mão do rosto a mando de Vincent, o risco trata-se da inicial de Téo, um risco que lhe cortava a testa e outro que descia pelo nariz ate a ponta formando um T. Vincent lê o bilhete, trata-se de um duelo de vida ou morte a meia noite na avenida principal: "sua morte será meu troféu", assim termina o bilhete que Vincent amassou entre os dedos.

Vincent mandou um de seus soldados levar a mensagem de que a captura de Tália foi mal sucedida, como resposta o Gigante mandou a cabeça de seu mensageiro dentro de um saco que pingava sangue, dentro da boca do pobre infeliz tinha um bilhete com o sinal do Gigante, um grande borro de cera com a marca do anel do falecido rei Murgo, ele abriu e todos perceberam seu espanto, mas ninguém pôde ler o que estava escrito, pois ele jogara nas chamas da fogueira que a pouco acenderam, e só se afastou dela depois que o papel sumiu entre as chamas.

Ele ficou acuado a noite toda, John fez os curativos estava com metade do rosto coberto por faixas, haviam apenas dois buracos para os olhos, o sinal do nele estava visível pelo sangue que britava do ferimento. Este estava sentado a beira da fogueira com uma pequena faca na mão fazendo riscos no chão, seus olhos estavam fixos na fogueira, com a outra mão ele coçava o ferimento freneticamente fazendo brotar mais sangue, Vincent julgo que sanidade havia se esgotado e que agora ele estava sedento por sangue, mas que se sobrevivesse aquela noite de duelo, deveria mandar John para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, o lugar onde mandavam os loucos, naqueles tempos.

Téo estava no local marcado para o encontro quando viu alguém se aproximar. O local estava extremamente escuro, via-se apenas os vultos de gatos, os únicos valentes o suficiente para andarem por aquelas ruas aquelas horas e naqueles tempos. Téo notou que alguém se aproxima, então saiu de seu esconderijo escuro ao lado de uma casa abandonada.

Quem é você guri? O que faz nesta rua essa hora?

Ele viu que era uma pessoa, que parecia ser um jovem de dezenove anos e de aproximadamente um metro e noventa de altura, portava uma espada por trás do ombro direito, por estar escuro não pôde ver detalhes de seu rosto nem roupas, o que percebera foi pela voz.

Sou Itamuz, procuro meu irmão, Itamar. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo? Sabe se ele esta nessa região?

Téo imaginando ser Vincent começa a rir, ele então caminha em direção a Itamuz, retirando sua espada da bainha.

Belo truque Vincent, mas não ira funcionar.

Ele começa a rir e corre em direção a Itamuz golpeando-o com sua espada, Itamuz bloqueia seu ataque, Téo fica surpreso com a força que ele o faz.

Téo, não sou Vincent, sou Itamuz, não vim para prendê-lo, juro por Tália sua amada cáriste.

Como sabe dela?

Téo recua seus passos, ninguém sabe que Tália é uma cáriste, este é um detalhe que tanto ele como ela fizeram questão de ocultar de todos, inclusive os mais próximos.

Como sabe meu nome?

Ele golpeia novamente a espada de Itamuz, este não reage ao ataque de Téo, que encosta a ponta de sua espada na garganta de Itamuz .

Não se preocupe, não direi seu segredo a ninguém.

Téo observa uma terceira pessoa que surge das sombras, reconhece Vincent pelo brasão da Guarda Real do Gigante Amarelo.

O que ouve Téo, não me reconhece mais? Ou esta se aquecendo? - este retira sua espada da bainha

Hoje te coloco em seu lugar: na prisão.

Téo se espanta com Itamuz que sente sua cabeça doer se ajoelhando no chão, mas mal tem tempo para socorrê-lo, pois Vincent furioso o ataca. Ambos entram floresta adentro se golpeando, a cada golpe dado e bloqueado eles são arremessados para trás, eles agora estão sobre um tronco de arvore escorregadio, um em cada ponta, abaixo do tronco um rio turbulento carrega folhas, flores e pedaços de madeiras, Téo e Vincent estão com suas espadas baixas, um está medindo ao outro com os olhos.

Chegou a hora Vincent, boa sorte .

Dispenso sua sorte assassino, agora você pagara pelas almas daquele povo que morreu na igreja!

Almas que morreram pela sua espada e não pela minha.

Cale-se!

Vincent avança e Téo hesita por um instante calculando o golpe quando avança para golpeá-lo ambos escutam um grito infantil.

Téo não...

Téo e Vincent desviam seus olhos para Miara, a garota havia fugido da casa de Dimas e seguiu Téo assim que este saiu pela segunda vez , e ali estava a gritar por Téo .

Téo e Vincent se recompõem, mas escorregam no tronco e caem no rio, ambos são levados pelas correntezas, Téo ainda ouve o grito desesperado de Miara.

A menina caminha entre a noite pela margem do rio, quando já estava cansada e assustada a ponto de desistir encontra Téo e Vincent desmaiados na margem do rio, ela vira a ambos e não sabem o que fazer direito, mas se lembra de quando seu primo caiu dentro de um lago e quase morreu, e se lembra do que seu pai havia feito para que ele se recuperasse.

Com suas mãozinhas infantis ela pressiona o peito de Téo, ela fica cansada e desanimada, suas lágrimas correm seu rosto, enfim ela desiste e começa a chorar sobre o peito de Téo , fica algum tempo a chorar quando sente uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro , ela vira e assusta-se com aquele ser estranho.

Quem é você menina? O que esta fazendo com estes dois?

Não deixa eles morrerem?

Ela disse em voz melancólica e tristonha, mas ainda assustada com a Ninfa do vento, ela Aponta para Téo e percebe que este tem algo brilhando em sua testa.

Está bem, eu cuidarei dele, e de você quem cuidará? Você tem família?

Miara aponta Téo e volta a limpar os olhos com as mãos, a ninfa lhe pega e a coloca em suas costas.

Você não esta segura aqui, eu a levarei com seu Pai, pelo menos para onde ele vai você estará segura, e pelo fato de estar segura seu pai ficara mais tranqüilo.

A ninfa pega Téo e o leva para o santuário depois de salvar Vincent , este ainda fica inconsciente segurando a espada de Téo que Miara de propósito trocou.

Athena levanta-se e caminha ate Miara sorridente, ela fica encantada com o jeito inocente da criança e concorda que esta fique no santuário, porém ficará na sala onde ela está. Athena quer ficar mais tempo com a menina, Téo é levado para o templo de Câncer, lugar onde ele dormirá e irá viver protegendo o mundo e o Santuário, juntamente com a vida da deusa Athena.


	6. Saint Seiya Zero Cap6

Saint Seiya Zero

_**Proteger o Fraco **_

Guarda Real do Gigante Amarelo, este grupo de soldados é temido em vários territórios. Trata-se de um grupo de mercenárias que serviam ao rei, são pessoas malévolas e sanguinárias, neles não se vê escrúpulos nem compaixão. Eram pessoas desalmadas, eram o que pareciam. Eles seguiam ordens de Vincent e Téo. Estes últimos eram os mais fortes e fiéis de todo o grupo dos Raposas Reais, o grupo recebia este nome pois usavam caldas de raposas cinzentas presas nos elmos. Téo e Vincent era rapazes jovens, porém com um cargo de muita responsabilidade.

Téo comandava o grupo dos raposas vermelhas, e Vincent o grupo de raposas cinzentas. Vincent era demasiado ambicioso, queria ser o melhor dos soldados, queria comandar o exercito e não apenas um grupo, para ele tomar conta daqueles soldados era uma tarefa, maçante e sem recompensas. Já para Téo era um privilégio comandar aquele povo, ele era querido por eles, todos o amavam, embora fossem rudes e grosseiros demais para admitir algo que considerava feminista, no entanto eles demonstravam isto em seu modo rude e grosseiro, lhe davam presentes, bebidas, alimentos, Téo no entanto sempre cordial devolvia tudo. Téo gostava de seu amigo de infância Vincent, eles viveram juntos desde pequenos, a semelhança entre ambos era extraordinária, tanto na aparência quanto no jeito de se portar. Vincent era o mulherengo, a cada dia estava com uma mulher diferente a seus pés, já Téo era mais reservado e procurava o amor verdadeiro.

Téo, meu amigo Téo, chego a pensar que ainda acredita em contos de fadas .

Vincent sempre lhe dizia estas palavras, ele não concordava com Téo quando este dispensava mulheres belíssimas. Téo tinha cabelos longos e sedosos numa cor loira, porém opacos, quase brancos, ao contrario de Vincent que tinha cabelos brancos como neve, Vincent e Téo tinham olhos astutos de caçadores, Téo por ter estas qualidades e ser belo tanto como amigável, sempre atraía as mais belas donzelas da aldeia. Mas sempre que estas se declaravam ele as recusava, isto causava furor em Vincent que não entedia o porque deste voto de castidade, mas relutante concordava.

Vejo mais que olhos azuis Vincent, não é um rosto de uma linda donzela que me enganara pelo resto da vida.

Téo era fiel ao seu amigo, tinha esta meta em seu coração, ser fiel e proteger Vincent, já que ambos não tinha ao menos lembranças de seus pais.

Ambos tinham um lugar de privilegio na guarda real, nunca em todos os anos de reinado alguém conheceu dois jovens com aquela idade, serem lideres de um bando de mercenários, e muito menos serem ambos os soldados de maior confiança do rei.

Vincent caminhava pelo castelo, como de rotina ele acompanhava Leonor para suas aulas de piano. Leonor era uma jovem princesa, tinha dezesseis anos e uma bela aparência, seus cabelos roxos atingiam os joelhos. Não gostava muito de vestir como uma nobre princesa que era, sempre em trajes humildes que lhe caiam bem, usava sempre roupas claras e uma tiara de ouro que lhe circulava a cabeça como uma coroa, naquele dia tinha um torque dourado enlaçando seu fino e delicado pescoço, as jóias lhe traziam uma elegância majestosa, seus olhos verdes eram grandes e belos em seu rosto delicado. Sua palidez tinha um toque rosado tornando seu rosto frágil, seu corpo era bem torneado, seu vestido de seda lhe caia suave desenhado suas curvas. Leonor tinha o dom da presença, mesmo que esta estivesse triste e abatida, mesmo que estivesse melancólica ou sorridente ela alegrava qualquer ambiente. Dava importância a cada um como se devia, não fazia distinção de escravo criado ou seu pai, era uma garota muito amada pelo pai e por todos que a conheciam.

Ali estava ela e Vincent caminhando pelos corredores do castelo, ambos conversavam animadamente sobre vários assuntos, mas ela sempre citava um em especial que de certa forma ofendia e machucava Vincent.

Onde esta Téo? Há tempos não o vejo... - dizia ela sorridente.

Sinceramente não sei senhorita... - amargamente respondeu Vincent, pois ele amava Leonor, e sentia-se infeliz quando esta demonstrava seu amor por Téo.

Deve estar treinando seu pessoal como de rotina.

Assim que o ver mande que me procure, desejo vê-lo ainda hoje.

Sim senhora, ele será avisado. - Vincent sabia que talvez iria ferir-se com sua curiosidade, mas decidiu arriscar...

Posso adiantá-lo de alguma coisa senhorita?

Não, o assunto é em particular, mas diga-o que é importante.

Vincent apenas assentiu, mas sabia, ou deduzia do que se tratava, ele estava furioso com Téo, primeiro por ele ter o amor de sua amada, segundo por desprezá-la como faz com uma garotinha vulgar, terceiro por dividir um batalhão com ele.

Leonor era definitivamente apaixonada pelo Téo, mas este não a dava a mínima importância, não para o que ela sentia, por um juramento que fez ao rei, deveria entregar sua alma se a segurança de Leonor depende-se dela, Téo cumpria com seus deveres, se concentrava apenas nisso. Leonor estava a cada dia mais apaixonada por ele, pois era o único que a negava, mesmo sendo ela princesa e bela como era, isso encantava ela, não por ser negada, mas sim por ter segurança ao lado dele, sentia-se feliz com a sinceridade dele, sabia que se um dia conseguisse fazer com que ele a ama-se, ela o teria fiel e apaixonado ate a morte.

Vincent seguiu seu caminho assim que a princesa entrou em uma sala onde sua instrutora de piano a aguardava, ao passar pelo corredor, se deparou com uma porta entre aberta, ia fechá-la quando ouviu vozes vindo do interior, entre a fresta da porta ele conseguiu ver Téo e o rei Murgo, este era baixo e calvo, estava em vestimentas reais, era um rei generoso e amava seu povo, fazia de tudo para que eles vivessem bem e com dignidade. Téo tinha uma taça com vinho em uma das mãos, estava em vestimentas impróprias para uma audiência com o rei, mas ambos estavam a rir alegres e sóbrios, o rei estava sentando em um dos tronos e Téo mantinha a postura de um verdadeiro guarda real.

Téo, meu filho, realmente gostaria que fosse meu filho, adoraria tê-lo como genro e casá-lo com minha adorada filha Leonor, mas vejo que o destino não o quis não e mesmo? - dizia o rei sorrindo e enquanto bebia mais um pouco de vinho.

Seria muito honra para mim senhor, casar com sua filha seria um privilegio, mas eu sempre soube onde é meu lugar, e como disse amo Tália e vamos nos casar em breve.

Te desejo boa sorte meu filho, apesar da desfeita enorme que me faz, mas amo tanto a você como a minha filha e não quero vê-la casada por obrigação ou ordem minha, e com isso que seja infeliz ao lado de quem ama e não sendo amada.

O rei Murgo era um velho que tinha uma vida marcada pelas doenças, tinha uma bela filha e já não tinha mãe, sua esposa, esta falecera a um ano deixando-lhe muitas saudades, tanto pra ele quanto pra sua filha, a princesa Leonor.

Que dia se casam meu filho?

Em dois dias!! - disse Téo agitando o liquido da taça em movimentos circulares, olhando para o liquido revirar-se dentro da mesma.

Tão cedo? Porque a pressa meu filho?

Quero viajar na primavera para o sul, Tália tem alguns parentes naquela região silvestre, e desejo conhecê-las na primavera, Tália deseja me mostrar alguns lugares que ela considera encantadores.

Tão cedo e já governado pela mulher.

O rei começou a rir, mas logo cessou os risos e os substituiu por uma tosse roca, sua asma não lhe permitia tais esforços. Téo o pegou pelo braço sorrindo junto a ele, dando-lhe um pouco de vinho que parou um pouco a tosse.

Meu filho, sentirei sua falta. - seus olhos lacrimejavam como resultado da tosse.

Sentirei muito sua falta.

Senhor meu rei, virei visitá-lo sempre que puder, e também tem Vincent, que é um nobre homem.

Vincent tem agido estranhamente, suas atitudes estão me entristecendo, fiquei sabendo que conspira com seu bando contra você Téo, ao que me parece quer tomar seu lugar.

Boatos meu rei, apenas boatos, mas lhe asseguro que se isso se confirmar, eu impedirei Vincent com minha espada em nome da família Real.

Vincent que estava a porta, achando o bastante saiu furioso, não se conformava com a ameaça de Téo a sua vida, considerou que seu melhor amigo o traia, e desde então traçou um plano para que o rei o expulsasse do batalhão e do castelo. Preocupado com seus planos macabros esqueceu-se de momento o pedido de Leonor, Téo ainda conversava com o rei.

Senhor meu rei, não poderei mas tomar conta de seu reino, te peço que cumpra o desejo de Vincent e o coloque em meu lugar, ele com certeza tem capacidade ainda mais que eu pra o fazer, e senhor, devo alertá-lo que Vincent é apaixonado por Leonor, diga isso a ela, ficaria feliz e muito honrado se concedesse a mão de sua princesa a meu melhor amigo, não se arrependerá, lhe garanto.

Eu o farei meu filho, eu o farei seu sucessor e se Leonor concordar também o farei príncipe a seu pedido.

Muito grato meu senhor, e serei pelo resto de minha miserável vida se o que pedi se confirmar. - Téo beijou o anel real na mão do rei cordialmente.

Meu senhor devo voltar aos meus afazeres, tenha um bom dia.

Téo saia do castelo desatento, Vincent que o esperava se aproximou montado trazendo o cavalo de Téo consigo.

Vamos amigo temos muito o que fazer hoje.

Desculpe a demora, estava falando com o rei. - disse Téo montando e começando a cavalgar no cavalo calmamente.

Ele esta cada vez pior, temo pela saúde dele.

Sobre o que falavam Téo?

Estava lhe dizendo que estou para me casar em breve e outra coisas. - Téo deixou a parte de que ele ia sair da guarda real , queria que fosse uma surpresa.

Lhe desejo boa sorte e meus parabéns Téo! A propósito, Leonor deseja lhe falar mais tarde, aliás, em poucas horas, assim que ela sair da aula de Piano.

Téo percebeu que tinha algo de errado em Vincent, este parecia estranho, mas preferiu não comentar.

Bom, sendo assim acho que retornarei para o castelo, a aula acaba em breve, você pode dizer a Duball que me substitua por alguns minutos?

Sim, claro.

Téo acompanhava silencioso Leonor no jardim do castelo, esta estava com as mãos unidas sobre o vestido entre as pernas, seus cabelos estavam soltos ao vento, enfim ela se sentou em um banco de mármore, Téo parou em sua frente olhando o horizonte, esta se decidindo se sentava-se ou permanecia em pé, ate que sentou ao lado dela pondo suas mão nos bolsos das calças.

Tudo bem, Téo? Há tempos não o vejo, por acaso está tentando me evitar? - ela sorria ao dizer suas palavras, Téo a acompanhou no sorriso.

Ando muito ocupado senhorita.

Ocupado? Em me proteger?

Em proteger o rei e seu reino.

Eu faço parte do reino de seu rei, portanto me protege, porque não diz? Tem medo de mim Téo?

De maneira alguma.

Não entendo, Vincent diz que me ama, tanto o seu batalhão como o dele se destruiriam em disputa de minha mão, no entanto eu o amo e você não vê meus sentimentos. - ela o olha nos olhos.

Téo, não sou mais aquela criancinha de antigamente, posso não ser tão madura, mas me esforço, o que posso fazer para conseguir seu amor?

Senhorita, vou me casar...

Antes que pudesse terminar, ela dera um tapa em seu rosto, agora com as mãos sobre o rosto chorava.Vincent que assistia tudo à distância, tocado pela cena de sua amada chorando correu até onde estavam, antes de chegar retirou sua espada, parecia cego de ódio.

Téo e Leonor o viram correr, ambos se assustaram com a cena antes de Téo ir em direção a Vincent, virou-se pra Leonor.

Ele a ama, mais que seu pai e mais do que possa imaginar, o que vê não é um homem furioso e sim um homem apaixonado.

Téo corre até Vincent. Vincent não havia percebido, mas uma bola de fogo branca vinha em direção a ele. Téo saltou sobre Vincent, este por estar com sua espada, feriu Téo na costela, um corte pequeno pois Téo conseguiu amortecer o golpe. Após caírem a bola de fogo atinge uma estatua pulverizando-a, Vincent assusta-se com a cena ficando paralisado, Téo levanta-se rápido, Leonor assustada corre até Vincent e Téo. Ela vê o ferimento de Téo e tenta tocá-lo, este a empurra sobre Vincent.

Leve-a daqui Vincent! - este levanta-se rápido.

Mas e você?

A pouco tentou me matar, então não se preocupa tanto comigo, salve a pessoa que realmente gosta.

Téo salta sobre as arvores até chegar próximo a uma criatura imensa. Era um gigante, ele tinha uma armadura branca com detalhes em amarelo. Trazia três mulheres, que Téo reconheceu. As três eram Nimo, Lane e Tália sua noiva. As três tinham suas mão amarradas nas costas, o gigante as acompanhava até o castelo, ele havia disparado aquela bola de fogo contra Vincent.

Quem é você, o que faz no jardim do rei sem autorização?

Não preciso e nem vou dar satisfações a você humano, quem pensa que é para me interrogar desta forma?

Eu sou Téo o guarda real do rei Murgo, portanto me deve satisfações.

Tália, assustada tremia quieta e apavorada, sabia o que o gigante fez no vilarejo, assim como ela, Nimo e Lane também estavam assustadíssimas, Lane não agüentando desmaiou, as outras duas se ajoelharam em volta dela, o gigante fez menção de bater em ambas. Tália olha a mão do gigante se aproximar e um jorro de sangue lhe cobrir o rosto. O gigante se afasta com as mãos sobre o rosto, Téo o cortara com sua espada e agora pegava Tália no colo e saltava por entre as árvores, o gigante ainda cego, pois o sangue lhe cobria os olhos, desferiu um de seus golpes contra ambos.

Cuidado Téo!!

Téo pousou em um galho de árvore de frente para a bola que vinha em direção a ele, impulsionou seu corpo para trás saltando de costas, deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu conseguindo se esquivar do ataque, porem a bola cósmica derrubou a copa de algumas arvores, estas estavam prestes a esmagá-los quando de súbito pararam no ar. Téo olhava pra cima vendo a copa flutuar não acreditando.

Você esta vendo isto, Tália? Não é incrível?

Ele vira-se para ela e a vê com dois dedos na testa de olhos fechados e uma das mãos abertas em direção à copa flutuando. Téo fica pasmo, percebe que Tália suava muito e já estava trêmula, mais que depressa ele corre e a pega nos braços saltando novamente, a copa cai fazendo um enorme estrondo. Téo continua com ela em seus braços.

Às vezes me esqueço que você é uma deusa.

Téo, ele não era comum, eu senti a força do cosmos no corpo dele, possivelmente é um deus ou filho de um. - Téo assusta-se com o relato de Tália, mas decide que podem conversar outra hora, no momento a prioridade era fugir, não só do gigante como da cidade.

O gigante amarelo dominou o reino de Murgo, agora ele estava em seu trono com seus soldados cercando-o, dois de seus homens escoltavam um terceiro. Este foi posto de joelhos perante o gigante, estava bastante machucado e rasgado.

Qual seu nome humano ?

Vincent é meu nome.

Diga "Meu Senhor" quando for dirigir sua palavra a mim!

Vincent se negou a fazer, mas com um sinal do gigante um de seus homens que o trouxe ate ali o chutou no estômago, Vincent curvou-se expelindo sangue pela boca, com dificuldades ele se recompôs e disse em voz quase inaudível.

Meu nome é Vincent, meu senhor...

Assim está bem melhor. Ouvi boatos de que você comanda este pelotão de incompetentes?

Sim, eu comando estes honrados homens.

Esta me contrariando Vincent? Diga "Meu senhor" toda as vezes que se referir a mim! E eu disse que são incompetentes e você deve concordar!

E por que concordaria?

Ah sim, lógico, porque concordaria?... - o gigante sorriu apenas com os lábios e fez outro movimento.

Tragam ela.

Dois homens trouxeram Leonor, ela estava inconsciente, com outro sinal do gigante a levaram de volta. Vincent pasmo e trêmulo, não sabia como agir diante daquela situação.

Agora entende porque deve concordar comigo? Bom, vamos direto ao assunto, quero a cabeça de um tal de "Téo", e que me traga aquela linda mulher que ele me roubou.

E se eu não fizer isso?

A garota morre, terá o mesmo fim que aquele velho que chamavam rei, e acho que você não quer isto... ou quer?

Não, meu senhor... - O gigante sorriu ao ouvir que suas ordens estavam sendo cumpridas.

Bom, gostei de você Vincent, de agora em diante se quiser que a garota viva, terá que comandar meu exercito.

Está bem, eu o farei. Mas se me garantir que nada acontecerá com a garota.

Sim, nada acontecerá com ela, eu lhe asseguro. Agora vá e me traga o que te pedi.

Vincent, como um jovem cristão, no dia seguinte vai há igreja para confessar seus mal feitos antes de cometê-los, ele leva consigo alguns de seus homens, ao chegar na igreja vê que tem um alvoroço incomum, pergunta a alguns e tem a noticia de que Téo estava se casando ali, naquele lugar e dia.

Vincent desce de seu cavalo e manda que seus homens arrombem a porta que a pouco havia sido fechada, ele entra, e fica a encarar Téo com desprezo e rancor, ele estava sob o comandando da equipe de homicidas do Gigante Amarelo. Em poucos instantes a igreja estava cercada pelos guardas, eles portavam lanças, espadas, e alguns traziam arcos e flechas, Vincent os comandava da porta.

Quem é Tália?

Vincent tinha voz autoritária, e após ter feito sua pergunta, olhou nos olhos daquele povo que já sabia o que buscava, porém sua pergunta caiu no vazio, pois ninguém respondeu.

Quem é Tália? Se não me entregarem eu em nome do Gigante queimarei a igreja e todos os que nela estiverem! - Estava nervoso, tenso e arrependido, de certa forma não queria ferir seu amigo, mas ao pensar em Leonor, a mulher que Téo fez chorar, na morte do rei Murgo e no que Téo havia dito, considerou que Téo não merecia seu perdão e nem piedade.

A noiva é Tália!

Vincent ouve uma voz no meio da multidão reconhecendo-a, aos poucos foi se abrindo um vão no meio da multidão revelando Téo, que surgia portando sua espada, ele previu que o Gigante não os deixaria em paz pela afronta. Ele caminhava no meio da multidão e ficou no centro do corredor, todos se afastaram ao verem os arqueiros se posicionarem, Téo parou a poucos metros de Vincent.

Minha noiva é Tália, senhor. O que deseja com ela?

Vim em nome do meu senhor, o Gigante Amarelo, buscá-la, pois não mais a pertence e sim ao Gigante.

Não me pertence? Meu senhor lhe peço desculpas, mas quem lhe disse que minha noiva não me pertence? Téo não o considerava mais seu amigo, pois alem de tê-lo salvo do gigante, teria que enfrentá-lo em seu casamento, não se conformava com Vincent querer matá-lo mesmo depois de tudo o que fez por ele.

O Gigante Amarelo. Senhor destas terras em que você pisa e contamina com suas pegadas. - Vincent começa a ficar enfurecido, ele faz outro sinal com as mãos para que seus homens abaixem suas armas, ele quer resolver isso de homem a homem com seu ex-amigo.

Se ele quer minha noiva, e se ela pertence a ele e não a mim, mande-o vir buscá-la. - Téo vira-se de costas para Vincent não vendo razão para continuar com aquilo , ele olha para sua noiva recolocando a espada na bainha.

Não terminei de falar com você, civil!- diz Vincent provocativo.

Meu nome e Téo, e não me importa o que ira me falar, para mim suas palavras são insignificantes e irrelevantes, não fala por si, não age por si, está apenas como um cão representando seu dono. - Diz Téo em resposta a afronta de Vincent, suas palavras foram aceitas como uma facada por Vincent, este parecia enfurecido e perdendo o controle sobre a situação.

Téo, me entregue Tália e me acompanhe até meu senhor, ou senão...

Ou senão...? Vai matar a todos os inocentes aqui presentes? Vejo tochas, ira queimar a todos? Leal e justo guarda real, foi para isso que se tornou oficial de justiça? Para matar inocentes?

Basta! Vamos embora.

Vincent retira-se da igreja assim que todos os seus homens já estavam fora, assim que ele sai seus homens fecham as portas da igreja lacrando-as fazem o mesmo com as janelas, enfim ele manda que seus homens incendeiem a pequena igreja. Gritos desesperados e socos nas paredes da igreja eram escutados pelo lado de fora, Vincent tinha trinta homens cercando a igreja e mais dez ao seu lado, a igreja estava em chamas, parecendo uma imensa fogueira, os gritos no interior cessaram. Vincent estranhou por terem parado tão rápido, ele mandou que cinco de seus homens que estavam a seu lado fossem verificar o que havia acontecido, assim que se aproximaram da porta , ela veio abaixo despedaçada por uma lamina de espada, esta também pôde ferir mortalmente alguns dos soldados que haviam se aproximado .

Uma multidão corre de dentro da igreja, os guardas tentam impedi-las, Vincent ordena que as deixem passar, mas isso já era tarde pois a matança dera inicio, varias pessoas tombaram mortas e Vincent aos berros ordenava que parassem, após a situação ter se normalizado, eles tinham dez civis mortos fora mulheres e crianças, Téo conseguiu fugir junto com Tália. E Vincent, se culpando pela chacina indesejada, se ajoelha entre os mortos ficando horas ali, ele desvia seus olhos para o lado, e identifica uma criança que teve seu coração perfurado por uma espada, ele passa sua mão pelo peito ensangüentado da criança, abaixa a cabeça e desprende algumas lágrimas, jura a si mesmo que matará Téo. Vincent o culpa por aquilo ter acontecido, se Téo tivesse se entregado seria diferente, ele não poderia deixar de capturar Téo pois a vida de Leonor dependia da morte dele. Ele nota que seus soldados o olham curiosos, enfim ele se levanta limpando as lágrimas fingindo não tê-las derramado. Ele ouve uma voz desafiadora ecoar.

O que foi soldado? Esta chorando pela sua brutalidade? Não é pra isso que serve ao gigante... para matar inocentes?! Por que esta chorando então?!

Vincent o olha furioso, e fica ainda mais nervoso ao ver Téo sorrir.

Você os matou, se tivesse se entregado nada teria acontecido.

Vincent levanta-se, retira sua espada da bainha determinado a lutar com Téo, este faz o mesmo, os guardas de Vincent também retiram suas espadas, mas logo as guardam a mando de Vincent, apensas John mantém sua espada fora da bainha, Vincent olhou para ele e ordenou pela segunda vez que guarda-se sua espada, ele continuou com a espada ereta porém virou-a para Téo.

Por sua culpa alguns de meus parentes estão aos pés de meu senhor mortos e não vou te perdoar não importa o preço que irei pagar, vingarei meus parentes.

John corre em direção a Téo com a lâmina de sua espada virada para seu inimigo. Téo fica imóvel apenas abaixa a cabeça e vira sua espada em direção a John. Vincent grita para que John não se aproxime, mas já era tarde, John desceu sua espada com fúria na cabeça de Téo, porém este conseguiu se esquivar e subir na espada de John que cravou no chão, Téo poupou-lhe a vida, mas com dois movimentos fez um risco no rosto de John, este cobriu o rosto com as mãos imediatamente soltando a espada, Téo salta para trás e joga uma pedra com um bilhete para Vincent.

Vincent corre para ajudar John, este tira a mão do rosto a mando de Vincent, o risco trata-se da inicial de Téo, um risco que lhe cortava a testa e outro que descia pelo nariz até a ponta. Vincent lê o bilhete, trata-se de um duelo de vida ou morte a meia noite na avenida principal: "sua morte será meu troféu", assim termina o bilhete que Vincent amassou entre os dedos.

Vincent mandou um de seus soldados levar a mensagem de que a captura de Tália foi mal sucedida, como resposta o Gigante mandou a cabeça de seu mensageiro dentro de um saco que pingava sangue, dentro da boca do pobre infeliz tinha um bilhete com o sinal do Gigante, um grande borro de cera com a marca do anel do falecido rei Murgo, ele abriu e todos perceberam seu espanto, mas ninguém pôde ler o que estava escrito, pois ele jogara nas chamas da fogueira que a pouco acenderam, e só se afastou dela depois que o papel sumiu entre as chamas.

Ele ficou acuado a noite toda, John fez os curativos estava com metade do rosto coberto por faixas, havia apenas dois buracos para os olhos, o sinal do rosto dele estava visível pelo sangue que brotava do ferimento. Este estava sentado à beira da fogueira com uma pequena faca na mão fazendo riscos no chão, seus olhos estavam fixos na fogueira, com a outra mão ele coçava o ferimento freneticamente, fazendo brotar mais sangue, Vincent julga que sanidade dele havia se esgotado, agora ele estava sedento por sangue e vingança. Vincent decide que se sobrevivesse àquela noite de duelo, deveria mandar John para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, o lugar onde mandavam os loucos, naqueles tempos.

Vincent chega ao local, e vê duas pessoas duelarem, ambos conversam sobre algo que Vincent não distinguiu, porém reconheceu a voz de Téo, que o observa surgir das sombras, ele reconhece Vincent pelo brasão da Guarda Real do Gigante Amarelo.

O que ouve Téo, não me reconhece mais? - este retira sua espada da bainha.

Hoje te coloco em seu lugar: na prisão.

Vincent vê que o rapaz que estava com Téo, sente sua cabeça doer e se ajoelha no chão, Vincent furioso ataca Téo quando este ia socorrer o jovem. Ambos entram floresta adentro se golpeando, a cada golpe dado e bloqueado eles são arremessados para trás, eles agora estão sobre um tronco de árvore escorregadio, um em cada ponta, abaixo do tronco um rio turbulento carrega folhas, flores e pedaços de madeiras, Téo e Vincent estão com suas espadas baixas, um está medindo ao outro com os olhos.

Chegou a hora Vincent, boa sorte.

Dispenso sua sorte assassino. Agora você pagará pelas almas daquele povo que morreu na igreja!

Almas que morreram pela sua espada e não pela minha.

Cale-se!

Vincent avança e Téo hesita por um instante calculando o golpe, quando avança para golpeá-lo ambos escutam um grito infantil.

Téo, não...

Téo e Vincent desviam seus olhos para Miara, uma garota que seguiu Téo até ali, e agora estava a gritar por ele.

Vincent se recompõem, mas escorrega no tronco e cai no rio junto com Téo, ambos são levados pelas correntezas, Vincent bate com a cabeça numa pedra e desmaia. Desmaiado ele é levado até a presença de Athena, esta manda que o levem para a casa de leão.

Athena vê que a estrela de Virgem também caiu, e manda que uma de suas ninfas vá pegar seu novo cavaleiro, esta volta em poucos minutos trazendo uma mulher nos braços.

Uma mulher?

Sim deusa Athena, ela possui o sinal de virgem!

Mas como pode? - ela fica temerosa por ser uma mulher, julga que não conseguirá cumprir seus deveres como guerreira, mas o pensamento de que Zeus, seu pai, quem a escolheu a conforta e a dá ânimos.

Que seja! Esta é a vontade de meu pai, leve-a para a casa de virgem, e coloquem uma máscara nela, ela será uma amazona em homenagem as Amazonas, se estas mulheres guerreiras lutam com bravura esta moça também poderá lutar, bom levem-na para seu lugar, e cuidem de lhe arrumar uma máscara.

Sim senhora. - a ninfa retira a moça para a casa de virgem rapidamente.

Faltam seis ainda, espero que meu pai tenha escolhido certo meus guerreiros...


End file.
